Of What Tales May Bring
by r-nica
Summary: It wouldn't be a surprise if nen were suspected to be responsible for bringing four Hunters to an alternate world. But what if this world follows two storylines where Neon had been cursed and the Ryodan are admired by people instead of being feared?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me (but how I wish it does... [sigh] ) but to Yoshihiro Togashi's mind and wherever he got his inspiration in creating this really wonderful anime.

**FINALLY, I got the chance to submit this chapter, and I blame all the torturous exams and papers that I had to endure out of forced priority for delaying me for a long time. No, seriously!**

**The first chapter is kind of long… I apologize to all readers who happen to hate long chapters… This is my third HxH fic and the first one that has plot.**

**This takes place sometime after the Ryodan arc, give it, like, about two years after the Hunter Exam? Killua is already a Hunter here, and Gon had somehow gotten out of the Greed Island game (don't ask me how, this fic was started months ago when there wasn't still much information about the 14th volume of the manga, so the story or its parts may clash with the real plot in the future). I made Kurapica's eyes green here because most people agree that the official color is green and not blue. Oh, and one more thing. There is a part of this chapter that may require a little imagination.**

**EDIT: I reduced the "Leorio-bashing" thing to a more acceptable amount. I didn't mean to make it appear like I'm bashing him; I guess I'd been worried about making sure everyone's in character that I didn't realize I was overdoing it. Sorry. **

**I'll edit completely this fic when I have the time.  
**

**So anyway, read and enjoy! **

* * *

OF WHAT TALES MAY BRING

ChApTeR 1

* * *

The early afternoon sun smiled radiantly, bestowing an atmosphere of energy and eagerness instead of a tiring and lethargic mood. The shade of the cerulean sky seemed to grow deeper and deeper at each passing hour, and only a few cirrus clouds slowly drifted across this blue scroll, which seemed to spread out to no end. A cool breeze would pass by every once in a while, balancing the warmth bathing the town of Mnemoseil.

"God, I'm really starving!" Killua complained for the ninth time since they had entered the town.

"Me too." Leorio could hear his own stomach demanding him to feed it. "I really need to have food right now." When was the last time he and his three friends ate something? Their breakfast seemed to have been digested eons ago. "I feel I can buy all the food I would see and eat them all in one sitting."

"Well, go ahead and be our guest, Leorio." Kurapica was once again being critic that he was. "That is, if you really can."

"Don't talk like you're incapable of feeling hunger. You cannot deny that you're no different from us."

"I don't deny that I'm hungry too," the blond said, "but it would be a waste of energy to complain endlessly about it when we should be walking to find a place where we can eat."

"Tell _that_ to Killua."_ Although he has a point,_ Leorio realized. Not that he'd say it aloud. So instead he just turned his attention to Gon, who was busy looking around. "Hey, Gon, have you smelled anything yet?"

"Not since the last restaurant we've been to." Gon frowned, creases in his forehead appearing. "I've been trying to follow scents of different food but all that happens to us is ending up in fully crowded restaurants."

"This is ironic," Leorio muttered. "We have the Hunter license cards to take care of the food's bill but we don't even have the meal or the place to eat it in the first place."

"I don't know about you but when we get into a decent eatery, I'm going to pig out, kick back and relax," Killua stated, raising both arms and placing them behind his head.

His hunger momentarily forgotten, Leorio grinned. "So you like my idea of taking a vacation, eh?"

Gon nodded while Killua shrugged slightly.

"For once," Kurapica answered flatly. "I have to resume my search for the remaining Hi no Me as soon as I can."

"You're supposed to unwind instead of getting worked up. That's why it's called a _vacation_."

"Vacations aren't everything, Leorio. You're supposed to know that."

Leorio rolled his eyes in mild irritation but then decided to push it aside. At the back of his mind, he knew he was glad Kurapica still knew how to annoy him like that. He had feared the blond's thirst for revenge had completely overtaken his personality but fortunately Leorio had been wrong. Even after their encounters with the deadly Genei Ryodan, the sole survivor of the Kuruta tribe was still the same person he had met back at the Hunter Exam. Even if it meant the two of them giving each other the heck of a time.

And there were Gon and Killua too. Except for the fact that both had already learned the art of nen, those two kids who had been together for more than a year didn't seem to have changed although they did, especially Killua. Leorio had to marvel at how much the former assassin had developed while trying to free himself from the bondages holding back a normal and happy childhood. Still, Killua remained the playful kid who helped Gon search for Jin. As for the black haired boy, he had definitely grown stronger, yet he still kept his simplicity and the magnetic personality that draws other people to love him. Just like the old times.

Thud!

"Hey!" Leorio glared at the young boy who had crashed into him. "Watch it, kid!"

The kid picked up himself and the woven baskets that were scattered around them. "Sorry, ossan. It won't happen again! Bye!"

"Ossan?" Leorio's face contorted as the kid sped away. "Do I really look that old to you!"

Kurapica rubbed his right ear with his chained hand. "You didn't have to shout it for the whole world to hear." His pale green eyes traveled around their surroundings.

Leorio followed the blond's vision. Sure enough, all activities around them had stopped and people were staring at him. He gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry?"

The people stared at him for a little longer, then returned to whatever they were doing before like nothing had happened. Leorio sighed in relief.

"It sure looks like a busy town here," Killua observed while they walked along a series of vendors showing off their ceramic wares and vases of various shades to the swarm of interested buyers before each booth. "Everyone seemed to be either buying or selling something."

"If it isn't about merchandise, sometimes there are acrobatic features and trick performers," Kurapica added. "I heard that Mnemoseil usually has amazing fireworks displays each weekend. I also noticed that there are more and more shops and activities as we go deeper inside. Ah, and there's more. If you're a Hunter, you can eat or stay in a lodge for free."

"I've already heard about that before." Leorio continued to look around.

"Young man!" a vendor called out to Leorio. "Maybe you're interested in one of these lamps! Really durable, I tell you!"

"Thanks." Leorio put up his hand.

"Wait." Gon stopped walking and the others stopped too.

"What's wrong?" Kurapica inquired.

Gon closed his brown eyes and sniffed the air before opening them in delight. "I smell food!"

"Food? Where?" Leorio asked eagerly, sniffing the air as well. "I don't smell anything."

"But the aroma is so strong!" Gon was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Really?" Killua frowned. "Probably for you it is but for us..."

"Follow me." Gon ran ahead of them, taking in the air along the way, while the other three Hunters followed him quickly. He stopped midway and sniffed again. "There, can you smell it?"

Kurapica closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. "A little."

Leorio tried to smell it. "Yeah..." It was a faint aroma of newly cooked meat but it was enough to make his mouth water. Finally after walking from place to place, food was just a few meters away and he could finally silence his complaining stomach.

"Will you please stop drooling, Leorio?" Kurapica asked. "I wouldn't want your saliva all over my shoes."

"I am NOT drooling!" Leorio snapped back but then decided to let it go when he saw the Kuruta's amused eyes despite his slightly sour expression. Kurapica seemed to becoming a little _too _much like his old self by insulting him at every possible moment. But then again, that was classic Kurapica, or at least in Leorio's standards.

"Lead the way, Gon," Killua ordered. "This time I don't care even if the place has no more room for us." Gon nodded before taking off, this time with Killua behind him.

"Let's go now, Leorio," Kurapica said. "Or are you planning to just stand there?"

Finally he couldn't take it any longer. "Just what the hell's your problem? Is it by criticizing me the only way you can think of releasing your tension or something?"

Kurapica opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. To Leorio, the last thing he had expected from the blond was his inability to come up with a comeback. It felt weird. Great, now words were flying out of his mouth without even thinking about them first. "I'm sorry for saying that..."

"No." Kurapica held up a hand to stop him. "Look, I didn't mean to sound so condescending." He gave Leorio a weak smile. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought, and I'm just getting kind of annoyed."

So that was it? Leorio smiled back, glad that things were all right between them. "So you finally admit that hunger could take over your tongue?"

The apologetic look in Kurapica's face suddenly vanished to be replaced with that of annoyance. "I didn't say anything like that!"

"You didn't but you did imply it."

"At least I wasn't complaining or drooling like some dog who hadn't eaten anything for weeks."

"I said I wasn't drooling-!"

"Hey, are you two coming along or not?" Gon called after them.

"If you don't get right here we'll leave you and take both of your shares!" Killua added.

"We're coming!" Kurapica called back before turning to Leorio. "Let's go. For real."

"Yeah," he agreed. He and Kurapica could annoy each other later. Right now he was just contented with this break, the food he was about to eat and his three good friends with whom he would share it to.

* * *

"I'm so famished."

"Make that mega famished in my case," Killua stated as he took the nearest soft orange seat next to a reddish orange table and sat. Gon dropped himself at the seat across him while Leorio and Kurapica took each of the remaining space at the other two sides of the table.

"Now that we're here, can we order something?" Killua asked. "Where is that waitress?"

As if on cue, a nineteen-year-old girl wearing a pale mauve scarf over her atramentous tresses suddenly appeared before them, holding four menus. Kurapica couldn't help noticing the well-hidden eagerness in her face. "Here are the menus, sirs." Politely she handed them over to the four hungry Hunters.

"Thank you." Kurapica took one for himself while Gon and the others picked their own menu too.

"Thank you, miss," Leorio said, his eyes never off the girl even while taking his own menu.

"Hmm." Killua stared at the menu in his hands. "I'll have the double-chicken plate, piled with three cups of plain rice."

"Would you like some drinks to accompany your meal, sir?"

"A tall glass of apple juice would do. Oh, and add two slices of chocolate fudge cake, will you?"

The waitress nodded, scribbling down Killua's order on a notepad before turning to Leorio.

"A huge serving of baked macaroni, the fruit salad plus some white wine." Leorio looked at the menu again and frowned slightly. "And also this Dragon's Tongue too."

"Dragon's Tongue?" Gon echoed, puzzled. "What's that?"

"I don't know; that's why I ordered it so that we'll find out."

"What a weird name," Killua's voice oozed with distaste. "I mean, Dragon's Tongue?"

_They could have at least kept their curiosity to themselves,_ Kurapica thought, stealing a glance at the waitress. At least she didn't seem annoyed; in fact, she almost looked glad. Kurapica too was a little bit puzzled by the names of some of the choices but there was no need to voice it out. "I'll have the Breadlocks and some ginger ale," he quickly said to prevent his friends from making further comments. "What about you, Gon?"

"Me?" Gon looked up at him with swirling eyes, obviously dizzy from repeatedly scanning the list in the menu. Kurapica sweatdropped. "I want two servings of pork barbecue, a cup of rice and chocolate shake," Gon said.

"That's all you're ordering, Gon?" Killua stared at him disbelievingly. "We hadn't eaten anything since this morning."

Gon frowned a bit. "I guess you're right." He turned his attention to the girl. "Make that two and a half cups of rice and an extra bowl of mushroom soup."

The waitress wrote down furiously on her notepad before looking at them again. "Would that be all, sirs?"

"Yes."

"Hey, miss, how long will it take before our food gets here?" Leorio asked.

"Your meals will be ready in ten to fifteen minutes, sir."

"You can just call me Leorio."

"Very well, Leorio-san. Excuse me." She took the four menus and bowed down slightly before walking away but not before Kurapica saw the shining excitement in her slate blue eyes.

The moment she was out of earshot Leorio leaned forward, an elbow resting on the table. "She's one pretty girl. Really attractive, I tell you. Do you think I can ask her out?"

No one was paying attention to him.

"Hey, are you guys listening to me?"

_The Aquose Cavern._ Kurapica's cat eyes swept across the empty area around him. The interior of the restaurant had a unique touch. Among the sea of carved circular yet flat wood forms in the ceiling were twin ceiling lights, pairs of illuminating fan shaped shell like figures that radiate in bright yet soft yellow. On the faded orange walls were wall lamps in the similar fashion. A pair of wavelike glass windows, the smaller one on top of the larger, was found between each wall lamp. Kurapica had to marvel about the way they give a three dimensional mirage of a cool blue sea, it seemed almost real. Polished pillars of tan wood stood among the reddish orange tables well distributed on the vast space.

Kurapica's eyes continued all the way to the glossy floor and saw his own reflection as though he were staring at crystal clear water. Slowly he closed his eyes and he can almost feel the phantom water brushing gently against his lower knees. The restaurant itself was magnificent; the experience felt like being in a secret glorious chamber that was built under the tranquil cerulean sea. The eyes of the beholder can switch between the cool and calming aquatic illusion outside and the dry colors of the interior that were warm but not to the point of burning range.

_But this is odd. No one else is here._

"I wonder what happened here," Gon mused all of a sudden.

Leorio turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"The other restaurants were full, weren't they?"

"So?"

_Good observation, Gon,_ Kurapica thought. "So what makes this restaurant different from the rest that it doesn't even have a single customer? That's the question."

"The names," Killua spoke up before Leorio could even open his mouth. "It's got to be the weird names. Take that Dragon's Tongue for instance. What's that supposed to mean? Or more precisely, how's that supposed to taste like that? Maybe the customers who had been here before found it too freaky or something."

"No, the names are clues to the characteristic of the food. They wouldn't give such names otherwise."

"Oh yeah? So what does Breadlocks mean?" Killua challenged.

Kurapica tried to think of a suitable answer but he came up empty. "To be honest, it's the first time that I have heard it."

"See?"

"Going back to the real subject," Kurapica continued, "this restaurant is almost twice as large as the others. This should accommodate more people, right? And yet we're the only ones dining in here. Also why is there only one waitress?"

"Because we're the only customers?" Gon tried to guess.

"That doesn't matter as an excuse."

"So where do you think the problem lies in?" Leorio asked.

"I don't know where exactly but I feel this place lacks something."

"Maybe the business went downhill and never recovered."

Kurapica nodded. "It's possible."

"Wait, why are we even arguing about this matter?" Killua asked.

"Is there something else you want talk about?" Leorio's eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah. I want to know what we'll do next after stuffing our stomachs."

"Anything. Look at some stuff if you want, visit shops, go sight-seeing, join matches... Mnemoseil is a busy town after all."

"Speaking of matches, I saw an armwrestling match along the other street," Gon said. "Ne, Killua, do you want to try it out? I heard the prize is thirty million-"

"Thirty million?" Killua immediately grinned. "Count me in."

"But you two already know nen," Leorio objected. "Wouldn't that be cheating?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "They don't have to know about what we can do. Besides, we've done it before except that we set up the match and Gon broke a million arms."

"Did I really break that many?" Gon asked, scratching his head.

"It was just a figure of speech, Gon." Killua rolled his black eyes.

"Oh."

"Besides, if I managed to pass the secret Hunter Exam about two years ago even before I became an actual Hunter one year after that, then it's no different if we do now something we had done before." For a moment Killua had a thoughtful look in his face before facing Gon again. This time the grin that had returned stretched almost to his ears. "Hey Gon, I say we join all the contests here with money as prize. What do you think?"

Gon grinned back. "I agree."

"Excuse me sirs," a female voice cut in. They all looked up to see the waitress already back with a large tray in her hands. To Kurapica, it felt as though only eight minutes had just gone by.

"I'll help you." Leorio immediately stood up and helped her settle each plate loaded with food of different presentation and aroma.

"Thank you very much, Leorio-san."

"It's no problem," Leorio gave her a wink. "Anything for a beautiful lady."

The cheeks of the waitress turned faintly pink.

There was the sound of the door slowly opening, and a middle-aged man in a business suit appeared at the doorway, looking around as though surveying the area before his face shifted to an expression of suppressed pity. Kurapica watched as the girl looked up to greet the newcomer but her words died on her lips and her face changed from blushing and flattered to pale and nervous. The Kuruta looked at his companions to see if they had noticed it but they were all busy eating their food at light speed to even pay attention.

"Excuse me." She had that polite expression on but Kurapica noticed the tight grip of her hands on the empty tray. After that, she left to approach the other customer.

The blond's green eyes followed the two as they headed toward the back-of-the-house.

"Why are you not touching your food, Kurapica?" Gon asked between spoonfuls of soup. "Aren't you hungry?"

Kurapica finally tore his eyes away from the girl and the man. "I was just thinking of something, that's all."

"Really? What about?"

"Nothing, just some musing."

"Get yourself caught in a daydream or whatever you have been doing but I have to say, this is the best chicken I ever tasted!" Killua declared in enthusiasm. "And even the sauce is unbelievably great!"

"'Hunger is the best cook,'" Leorio quoted. "Hey, Kurapica, don't you want to try out your Breadlocks?"

"I know that. Now let's see this one." Kurapica pitched the crispy twelve-inched loaf of bread before him with his silver fork before slicing a portion using his knife. With the fork he took a bite and chewed. Suddenly he felt as though something struck him and his green eyes widened. _What's this? There's a whirl of flavors in my mouth! It's delicious! _Carefully he cut through the surface of the bread and put his knife to a halt upon reaching midway before opening the two upper halves. _So that's why._

"What is it?"

The blond sliced a portion at the other untouched end of the loaf and pushed his plate to Leorio. "Try it."

Leorio threw him a curious expression before picking up the sliced part and popped it in his mouth. Kurapica watched as the tallest Hunter chewed it slowly.

Killua's fork was already on his second large piece of chicken. "You hate it, Kurapica?"

"No, just quite the opposite."

"And I could see why." Leorio seemed impressed. "There are three different tastes but they all melt perfectly in my mouth! Is there some secret technique used to make this amazing food?"

"The answer to your question is this." Kurapica lifted the two upper halves. "Take a good look."

The other Hunters leaned over.

"What the…" Leorio's voice trailed off.

"Woah!" Even Killua had an astonished expression on his face. "The chicken meat is intertwined with cheese and…" A puzzled look crossed his features. "What's that other one?"

"It's cream of mushroom."

The Zoldick's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"But it's too soft to even have a solid form, let alone be braided!" Leorio exclaimed. "Shouldn't the taste be less appetizing when it hardens?"

"It should be but whoever made this dish is skillful enough to produce this lock of food while preserving the taste and texture." _To create a thick strand out of cream and mushroom and then twist it with the other equally thick strands of chicken and cheese like hair without even deforming the shape… Surely its maker is a high-class chef._ The overall taste was an amazing combination with the three main ingredients complementing each other. Kurapica had never really been impressed with food the way he was now. All right, so he _had _been awed back at the second part of the Hunter Exam when he ate the cooked egg of the spider-eagle. But back then it was just simply boiled. The meal before him now required excellent skills and real talent.

"Wow, this thing's good!" Gon was already chewing a slice he had made before Kurapica knew it. His spiky head turned sideways before standing up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Killua asked.

"I'm going to find the waitress and order Breadlocks too. Did any of you see where she went to?"

"I saw her go to the back-of-the-house." Kurapica pointed at the door near the transparent red counter. "But I don't think customers are allowed to enter."

"Don't worry. I'll find some way to catch her attention and then add to my order. You guys want anything?"

"Water water WATER!" Leorio cried out, snatching the pitch of ice-cold water to pour it into his tall glass. The glass was drained in about three seconds. "Now I know why they called this jelly Dragon's Tongue! And they actually placed it in the dessert section?"

Gon shed a sweatdrop before leaving the room. "Maybe I should also ask for more water too."

* * *

Once inside, Gon's ears immediately picked up sounds. They were coming from a further part of the back-of-house, and he decided to follow it. The sounds grew louder while passing by the stainless utensils surrounding him. As Gon tried to distinguish its sources, he realized the sounds as two human voices. A deep male voice, with a hint of formality. And the other one—a young woman's, this time seeming to be pleading. Although he knew this was none of his business, Gon tiptoed a little closer.

"Maybe I can have a little more extension please-" He realized the female voice as that of the waitress's.

"You know that you can, Alaina-san. You already had been informed before; tonight is your very last chance."

_Alaina. So that's her name._

"I know that— but all I need is more time. Give me one more week and I'll get this restaurant packed, please!"

"Alaina-san, I don't think I need to elaborate on the policy. You are left with only two choices: It is either this restaurant stays for a while or it goes down by tomorrow. Other than that, everything else is out of question."

"There must be some other way! Can't you just tell the Head that I managed to get the hundred customers this afternoon or tonight? I'll do anything, just give me some more time!"

"Alaina-san, your mother is a good friend of mine, and I know your father. I wish there is some way I can do to help you because I want your mother's business to be saved as much as you do. But unfortunately, I cannot do anything."

"But nobody else has to know anything!" Desperation was starting to creep into Alaina's tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm only doing what I've been told to do. Think about it; what if I told them about the hundred customers and the Head makes a surprise visit here? You cannot cheat the Body or the Head and get away with it. That also means a hundred percent guarantee about our job loss. Even if I _do_ have the power to change my report, it wouldn't be fair for the other businesses here."

Silence.

"Alaina-san, look at it this way. Mnemoseil has a reputation to uphold. You knew the rules of running a business here before taking over this restaurant and you accepted them. Everyone working on this town does the same thing. As my job, I'm reminding you of this agreement with the Body."

"I'm aware of that. Thank you." Alaina sounded lifeless.

"Not at all. Remember, it's a hundred people by tonight or nothing left by tomorrow."

"Wait. I have four customers dining right now." Her voice was gaining a tiny hope. "Don't they count? I mean, their payment can help me start…"

"You're correct, they do count. Which still leaves you ninety-six more people to find."

Alaina did not say anything.

_Poor Alaina-san. _Gon looked down on the floor, feeling sorry for the young woman. But then he felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. There was something in the conversation, a particular something—Gon couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but it was starting to bother him.

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

_Uh oh. _Gon turned to find the man already at his side, looking down at him expectantly. Beside the man was Alaina, a surprised expression on her pretty face. "Uh—I didn't mean to, I mean…"

The man turned to Alaina. "Do you know him?"

"He's one of my customers." Her slate blue eyes turned to Gon. "Is there anything you want, sir?"

"Uh…" For a moment, the young Hunter forgot what he really came here for. Then he remembered. "I was looking for you to order Breadlocks too because it tastes really great! Do you know who made it?"

"I did, sir."

"Wow! Oh, I have to go now. Excuse me!" Before she or the man could even react, Gon was already out of the room.

Minutes later, his order was served before him, and Gon started eating it absentmindedly. It wasn't that his stomach had no more space for any food or the bread tasted different from the one Kurapica had. He just couldn't figure out why he was feeling disturbed when he came out of the back-of-the-house. He stared down at the loaf. Because he eavesdropped on a conversation that had nothing to do with him? _No, that's not it._ Because he got caught for it? _Not either._ If so, then what?

"Earth to Gon! Hey, are you still there?" Killua's hand swept the air before Gon's face.

He blinked. "What?"

"What planet are you on? You've been spaced out since you came out from the kitchen backroom thing."

"It's back-of-the-house," Kurapica supplied.

"Yeah, what he said."

"It's nothing." But the truth was, Gon felt he was already near the answer, if he could just point out that particular something during that conversation…

"Here is the bill, sirs."

Gon twisted from his seat to find Alaina already standing by their table, holding out a small tray with a white sheet of paper lying on it. His right hand reached inside his pocket to pull out his Hunter license card while his friends did the same. They showed it to the dark haired girl at the same time.

Suddenly it hit Gon. He withdrew his hand and stared at his own license card. The answer to his question had just been in his pocket. _Because we're Hunters—and Hunters can eat here for free!_ Which meant…

_She gets nothing for the food. _

Gon raised his head. Alaina stood frozen and her eyes stated shock as she took the license cards to examine them. After a few moments, she handed them back. "Of course. Your Hunter license cards are real and for that, you don't have to pay anything."

"Okay then." Killua stood up. "Let's go and explore!"

"We have to leave now, miss." Leorio stood up as well. He started to head toward the exit door with Gon and the others following him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your stay here in The Aquose Cavern. Please come back again." Alaina bowed.

But the last word came out cracked. Gon immediately stopped and spun around, only to find the brunette gone. Frowning, his big brown eyes scanned his surroundings and they landed on the door swinging slowly near the red L-shaped counter.

"Come on, Gon. Let's go!" Killua was already waiting by the exit door.

"You guys wait for me. I have something to do first!" he called back before striding quickly toward the back-of-the-house.

"Gon? Gon! Where are you going? Hey, wait!"

Gon pushed the door and rushed inside, his head examining every space. _Where could she be?_

He was answered by faint noises of a girl's sobbing somewhere nearby. Gon allowed his ears to lead him to the source and rounded up on another corner before he stopped. Ahead of him was a small table, and sitting on its chair with her head resting on her crossed arms on the table was Alaina, crying heavily.

_What now?_ What was Gon really going to say? He didn't exactly know. All he just felt was to follow this young lady who had pleased him and his friends with her delicious cooking. He swallowed. "Alaina-san?"

Alaina lifted her head to face him. She was not just simply crying. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red, and her face was streaked with tears. Thin locks of black hair strayed on her shoulders as she quickly wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I'm… I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being able to pay for the meal."

"What's there to be sorry about?" Alaina sniffed. "You're a Hunter. You shouldn't be worried about spending money on food while you're in Mnemoseil."

"It's not about that. Alaina-san, I-"

"There you are!" Gon turned to see Killua approaching him. Behind him were Leorio and Kurapica following him. "Jeez, why did you just suddenly walk away without even telling us where you're going? You didn't even left us a clue on what you were about to do or whatever and-" He stopped, seeming to notice Alaina's presence. He shifted his attention to Gon. "What's going on here?"

"Killua, I can't go yet. I have to help her!"

"Help her with what?"

Alaina took a deep breath as though to calm herself. "How… You mean you know what I am upset about?"

"Gon why did you suddenly take off like that?" Leorio looked like he was about to heap more questions on Gon when his eyes finally saw Alaina. "What happened?"

Kurapica turned to Gon. "Gon?"

"Okay." Gon directed the next words at Alaina. "Gomen nasai, I overheard your conversation with that man in the business suit when I came here for the first time awhile ago. But Alaina-san, I really do want to help you!"

"Help her with _what_?" Killua was starting to sound impatient.

"You cannot help me. No one can."

"What do you mean?" Kurapica's voice was gentle, encouraging her to let out what she was feeling.

Gon took the seat next to Alaina. "Will it be okay for you if I let them know? Maybe we can do something."

Alaina stared at him through glassy eyes, trying to scrutinize him of his intentions. Gon looked back at her with an earnest expression. Finally she sighed in resignation. "Go ahead. It won't make a difference anyway."

_I'll make sure that it will._ "The man who had gone here talked to Alaina-san to tell her that the restaurant needs to have a hundred customers by tonight. This is her last chance to do it or else this place will be shut down tomorrow."

"Shut down? For what reason?" Leorio was curious.

"I don't know exactly. All I heard was she had an agreement with something called the Body. And something about payment…"

"So it's about money then. So the solution is if there are one hundred hungry people who will eat here, then the amount required to prevent the shutting down of the restaurant will be meet by the money they'll pay for the food."

"Provided that most of these people are not Hunters," Kurapica added.

Suddenly Gon was struck with an idea. "We can still find that kind of money. Hey Killua, we can still join that armwrestling match and the other competitions that give money as the prize! We can pile the money up by late afternoon, and then-"

"It's not just the money!" Alaina looked like she was about to break down again at any moment, looking frustrated. "Look, we're complete strangers. Even Hunters cannot do anything about my situation. Why would you even bother to try helping someone you just met?"

"Because I cannot stand doing nothing when I know I can do something!"

"How would you know that you could?"

"I can feel it."

"Feel?" Alaina doubted him.

"Alaina-san, you cannot allow your restaurant to be shut down completely! I don't what your agreement had been, but I do know that if this place is gone, a lot of people won't be able to taste your great cooking ever again! And I know that every food here had made many people happy and enjoy. What will happen to them if they cannot go back here?"

Alaina opened her mouth but then closed it, realization starting to dawn in her red-streaked eyes. "You're really one persuasive kid, huh?"

"He's really like that." Killua raised his arms and rested them behind his head. "It's impossible to stop him now."

Alaina looked at each Hunter carefully as though trying to be sure that they could be trusted. When her attention was finally on Gon, she nodded. "The money is just one part. You see, my mother was the original owner, and many people dine here everyday. Unfortunately, she died along with my father in an accident months ago. Since then, I took over to keep this business running, and it's not an easy job. But before I was allowed to, there were certain rules that I have to promise to follow, like the restaurant must be at least fairly running or filled with many people most of the time."

"So you mean you're just alone here?" Kurapica asked.

"Not really. I have a younger sister who used to keep me company."

"Where is she now?"

"…She took a vacation about almost three months ago. She's still staying with my grandparents now."

"I see."

"Where is the rest of the staff?" Leorio looked around. "Shouldn't they be lending you a hand?"

"They were here at first. But then the restaurant started losing customers little by little. Soon no one enters The Aquose Cavern anymore. I don't understand how and why. The staff left me when the business continued to go downhill. That kind of stuff is normal here in Mnemoseil. Then my real problem came." She breathed again slowly before continuing. "Any business that continues to fall apart for about two weeks will be given eight weeks to set it back on track again. Failure to do so will make it be closed permanently. In the case of an eatery, depending on the kind, the way to salvage it is through the customers. Since this restaurant is quite large, I'm required to have at least one hundred people."

"Really, the rules in this town are so weird!" Killua said. "Isn't the whole idea of having a business to gain money?"

"Mnemoseil is a different town. It has to maintain its reputation of being one of the few busiest towns in this region. The interaction of people with its activities has a major influence. That's why even if you managed to win every cash prize here to contribute it to me, it won't matter if there are no people. The Head who is in charge of the rules is strict with these matters. But the worst part is that he knows that tonight is the last night of the eighth week, and I don't know what to do to get out of this predicament."

"So tell him that you got your restaurant filled."

"Easier said than done. Sometimes the Head makes surprise visits at the end of the eighth week to see how the falling business is doing, sometimes he doesn't but manages to make sure the rules are reinforced. Last month, there were already three restaurants that had been forced to be shut down because they were caught off guard by his sudden visits."

"But he hasn't visited you yet?" Kurapica asked.

"Not yet. But it is torture for me, having to anticipate it each day, wishing he wouldn't catch the restaurant empty when I least expect it… But nothing can be done now. I'm sure he will come here tonight." Alaina was starting to look hopeless again.

_There must be a way to help her! I know there still is!_ Gon couldn't stand the idea of being a Hunter who cannot do anything, even in this different kind of problem. He pictured in his mind the soft yellow lights, the windows that made him feel the sea was just outside, the polished stage in one of the corners…

_Wait. Stage? _Gon frowned. "Hey, Alaina-san. I saw a stage out there. What's it for?"

"Oh that one. My sister used to play musical instruments there when the restaurant is open. But ever since she was gone, there is nobody else who uses it to perform."

"Oh." Gon laid his head on the table and stared into space. The answer was just found in some angle, he could feel it. If only he knew which one… His eyes rested absentmindedly on the small painting of a young boy happily pulling a fish out of the water by using a fishing rod. _Funny, it reminds me of myself. My fishing rod had never let me down, like it was meant to attract many fishes to its bait…_

Suddenly Gon had it figured out. "I got it! Alaina-san, we just have to draw people into coming here. Once they're inside, it's easy for them to order food!" He jumped out of his seat, excitement starting to fill his body.

"The concept is easy, Gon, but how do we actually make them enter here on their own free will?" Leorio asked.

"I have a plan for that already. Now listen carefully." Gon motioned the other three Hunters to huddle before outlining his plan.

"You can't be serious!" Killua exclaimed once Gon had finished.

"I am. Come on, it has only been two days since we left them. We couldn't have rusted that fast."

"Gon, think about it this way." Leorio was obviously trying to sound as reasonable as possible. "We hadn't done anything like that before, or at least, not in public. What if we can't pull it off? We might make matters worse."

"I don't know but if we never give this a shot, that is the worst thing a Hunter can do. Aren't we supposed to face new challenges?"

"This challenge you're talking about is quite different." Even Kurapica wasn't agreeing with him.

"Okay, if you don't want to take a chance, then you are free to go. But I'm not leaving, even if it means I have to do it alone." Gon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gon." Kurapica rested a chained hand on the boy's shoulder. "Like I said, this challenge is quite different but let me finish my next sentence. Despite this, I think you're right."

"Kurapica?" Both Leorio and Killua cast the blond a look of surprise.

"What Gon suggested is worth a shot," Kurapica said. "I think we should go for it. And I'm staying here too."

"Kurapica." Gon looked gratefully at him.

For a moment, Killua and Leorio traded looks with each other. Finally, Leorio smiled. "You guys cannot do it by yourselves. This requires teamwork, remember?"

Gon looked hopefully at him. "So it means you're staying too?"

"Is there any other answer to your question?"

Killua sighed. "I suppose I have no choice."

Gon turned to his best friend. "Killua?"

"I suppose I cannot allow you guys to humiliate yourselves if I don't give you some help, so count me in."

"Yes! Thank you Killua!"

"Don't thank me much. This may be the last time that I'll agree to one of your crazy ideas when you're being stubborn again. It's okay, I guess, as long as we do a little polishing before tonight."

"We will." Gon turned to face Alaina, letting his determination be written all over his face. "Everything will be all right, Alaina-san. Just sit back and watch what we Hunters can do for you."

* * *

_I don't believe this._ Alaina's slate blue orbs were wide open.

It was almost seven o'clock in the evening, and the town clock will soon chime seven times in a matter of a few minutes. As soon as the clock gives its signal, usually every form of eatery in Mnemoseil, well, except her restaurant lately, becomes flooded with hungry customers, people who are dying to consume anything no matter how much the prices could rob their wallets of money. Every evening was always a matter of a race between diners, while in the meantime it was a silent competition for the business-oriented.

_It has been a long time… This can't be real._

But it was. And she just had to believe her eyes.

More than five hours ago, Alaina was about to give in to her failure, the failure she had tried to undo for more than two months. All the times she had rearranged the restaurant's settings, all the times she had studied the lighting meticulously and replaced it, all the times she had thrown herself entirely at cooking, trying to detect the slightest imperfection. She wasn't stupid; already she had suspected that the atmosphere has control over mood and appetite. She had done everything that she could to save the business her mother had started. So were had she gone wrong?

But that afternoon, she found out. And she felt like kicking herself hard for overlooking it.

When the boy with spiky black hair and big brown eyes, Gon, her memory told her, requested that he and his friends use the stage, Alaina had instantly known they planned to execute some kind of performance but she was puzzled and doubtful. But then Gon asked his next question that suddenly raised her hopes up.

_"I understand if this is a little sudden, but can we borrow a few instruments of your sister's?"_

This was definitely the last thing she was expecting to hear, least of all from the very few customers that she still had. She didn't know if this was just a sudden about-face of fate, pure coincidence, good luck or false hope that the cruel reality had decided to torture her with, but she didn't care. And right now, it didn't matter.

Because right now while her elbows were resting on the red counter as she stood, her blue-gray eyes were giving her a full view of a sea, no, practically an _ocean_ of people occupying the seats that had been vacant minutes ago. In fact, if Alaina would start counting them one by one, she was sure it would take her hours to get the full count. There had to be at least a hundred people, a number that she hadn't expected.

_I shouldn't have underestimated those four. _

On the side of the restaurant where the large stage was built were the four Hunters, each on his own position. Gon's companion who seemed to be in the same age as he was… _Killua?_ She was sure it was Killua; he was sitting on a wooden chair with four drums of varying sizes before him. Alaina had let the light haired boy take over her father's set of percussion whose wooden shells had each an opening covered with stretched calfskin across. Killua had chosen to occupy the spot a little farther from the center to the back.

In a more forward position although not truly in the center sat Gon on another wooden chair, shaking and tapping a tambourine in his hands in a two-four signature. This rhythm, which had been continuously playing for at least twenty minutes, was accompanied by an optimistic melody coming from the violin and its bow manipulated by Kurapica's hands. The young blond, which Alaina had initially assumed a girl, was standing a few feet away from Gon's right side and playing the same set of notes over and over again for the same duration of time the dark haired boy had.

Several feet away from the latter's left side sat the last Hunter, the one who had flirted with her earlier, the one who had introduced himself as Leorio. His hands were already poised over the keys of the piano in front of him, anticipating the few minutes quickly decreasing before the clock strikes seven. Each Hunter had a stand mike of various heights, each positioned according to the musician's convenience. Alaina mentally patted herself at the back for remembering Asher, her male friend from whom she had borrowed the added equipment and, at the same time, helping her cook at the back-of-house. Luckily, the stage was large and spacious enough to fit all performers.

_What do you think about all these, Leirin? You used to be the one standing there._

_No._ Alaina's black hair swayed along as she shook her head. She cannot let her mind dwell on her now. Usually her mood goes down whenever she thought about how everything ended with her. But for now, Alaina was willing to push these thoughts away to focus on the events about to unfold. To memorize how saturated her restaurant was with people.

She glanced at the watch in her wrist. _Three minutes before seven._

Suddenly, she felt someone tugging at her sleeve. "Alaina-neechan, I'm telling you, I'm really nervous about this." The one doing the tugging was an eleven-year-old boy with short spiky chocolate hair. In his right hand rested a flute.

Alaina smiled before bending down to rest a hand on the boy's right shoulder. "You'll be fine, Dan. If I recall it right, you'll be just supporting them with a few notes. Besides, I don't think you have to sing with them. And remember, you're one of my father's best students. Can you do this for me, or for my father's sake at least? Please?" She gave him one of her sweetest smiles.

"Well…"

"I'll bake your favorite Chocolate Symphony as your reward; the whole cake is yours for the taking."

Dan's dark green eyes immediately lit up. "With extra chocolate syrup and chips on top?"

"The works."

"Then okay, I'll go! I'll see you later, Alaina-neechan!" As fast as he could, Dan walked quickly away and headed toward the stage. Alaina watched him as he took his position a few feet away from Killua's right side. She took a glance at her watch.

_One minute before seven. _

_Don't worry about anything, Alaina-san,_ Leorio had told her earlier. _Now that we know what is lacking, we're certain to get your ninety-six customers back._

_He's right, just leave everything to us,_ Killua had added. _All you have to do is get someone to assist you cook and several others to wait on tables. Oh and by the way, leave the entrance door wide open when it's already six-thirty, okay?_

Alaina had followed all of their instructions, wondering at the same time if their plan will really work at all. At first nothing happened when she threw the door open by six-thirty. But then after Gon and Kurapica had started working on a melody, a young girl went inside before her eyes widened and ran out. Alaina had just gone back to the back-of-the-house to prepare the food. After several minutes, she emerged from the room to see how her first four customers that afternoon were doing and was stunned at the sight of people crowding the restaurant already. Not only that, there were still many others by and outside the door who were trying their best to get inside. Although there were adults and middle-aged people, most of the customers were girls, young and teenage alike, and their gazes were all fixed on the stage. Or what it contained rather. Apparently, the young girl who had ran out told some of her friends about the four guys, and after checking them out the friends spread the word. Now everyone seemed curious about the five people on the stage, probably wondering what kind of music they will present.

Suddenly, there was a loud chime from the town clock, and everybody, including Gon and Kurapica became silent. The chime was followed by six more. _It's time._

Alaina saw Kurapica look at Gon before tucking again the edge of the violin between his chin and his left shoulder. He positioned his bow above the strings and let his left fingers set themselves on the violin's fingerboard. At the blond's signal by mouthing a silent count, Gon gave a grin and started shaking and tapping the tambourine in the same two-four signature. At the same time, Kurapica's right hand started moving the bow.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought as the rich sound of the stringed instrument started filling the air. _Wasn't that the same tune he had played ago?_

But then the next thing she knew, an interval of percussion was heard, and Gon and Kurapica's prelude was accompanied by a moderate rhythm of drums. The sounds that Killua was producing weren't too muted but not too loud either. Meanwhile, Leorio gave chord punctuations every now and then to pepper the harmony. After another drum interval they repeated the same unique tune, and Alaina could see no signs of nervousness from them. _They look so relaxed. If I were the one out there, I may have fainted already._

After again another interval of Killua's drums there was a quick glide of piano keys, and the sound of the violin ceased. At the same time Gon also stopped playing the tambourine and turned to his mike. _"Tanomi mo shinainoni asa wa yattekuru, Mado wo akete chotto fukaku shinkokyuu,"_ he sang over the simultaneous keys Leorio was pressing in support.

_"Hukurettsura no kimi omoidashite warau," _Killua continued, his voice a little lower than Gon's. Although his hands were still beating the drums, his voice still carried over. _"Kenka shita yokujitsuwa rusuden shippanashi daro-" _Again a quick interval.

_"Waraiau koto nanigenai kaiwa, Mainichi no kurashi no nakade doudatte iikoto," _Leorio vocalized in a well-practiced voice.

Then it was Kurapica's turn. _"Nani mo kangaezuni ukandekuru kotoba, 'Hu'ttoshita shunkan ga taisetsu datte…"_

At the last word, Killua whipped out a percussion interval. Alaina saw Gon nod quickly at Dan to use his flute and Gon's hands started dancing again with the tambourine.

_"Kimi ni 'Ohayou' tte itte,"_ all Hunters sang, this time escorted with the melody of the wind instrument, _"messe-ji wo nokoshite…"_

_"Boku no ichinichi hajime ni dekakenakya-"_ It was Gon.

_"Marude nani mo nakatta mitaini,"_ all four people continued.

_"Denwashite kuru kimi no koe ga suki nanda."_ While Killua's voice took on a wavelike quality on the last syllable, the flute stopped and Kurapica's violin took lead as they performed the same prelude. As much as Alaina was quickly becoming impressed by their musical prowess, another thing that amazed her was the inviting effect the singers' expressions brought. They seemed to be sending a warm come-in-and-have-a-great-time-while-we-just-happen-to-sing message instead of the usual how-we-hope-you-like-our-presentation attitude musicians usually have. She stole a glance at their captivated audience. Clearly they were wowed, some tapping their feet to the beat and others tapping their fingers on the table as though to join the rhythm. Then she returned her attention at the Hunters. They seemed to look forward to what they were doing, like…

_Like they are _really_ willing to help me._

Then Killua's hands became still but Gon continued for him with his two-four signature rhythm while the keyboard punctuations began again. At the same time Kurapica lowered his violin to sing, and several girls screamed hysterically. _"Bukiyou ni natteita nani kaga jyamashite,"_ he started before Gon's tambourine stopped halfway and Killua resumed the beat. _"Atarimae na koto ga futoumei ni natte…"_

_"Bokuyorimo boku no koto umaku aiserunowa,"_ Leorio continued, _"Kimishika inaindatte wakatte kuyashikattan dakedo-"_

_"Senyuukan tte jibun nimo aru ne,"_ Gon vocalized, _"Douse damesa nante jibaku mo sezuni..."_

Then Killua's turn came. _"Huridashi ni tatte tohouni kuretemo, Hajime no ippo de sukuwaretemiru…" _At the last three syllables he reintroduced the next chorus with another interval, a signal for Gon's tambourine and Dan's flute to join in.

_"Kimito kata wo kunde kimi to te wo tsunaide,"_ the Hunters sang.

Leorio threw a wink at the girls at his side of the stage, causing loud shrieks of admiration. _"Koibito dattari tomodachi de itaikara-"_

_"'Ohayou' tte itte mata yume wo misete,"_ the three other singers joined him.

Kurapica set the violin under his chin again. _"Shizen na sono ikikata de iikarasa…"_

_What an amazing combination!_ Alaina thought while the blond started a melody different from the one used in the prelude.

Suddenly a familiar young man rushed over quickly to her side, followed by several of her much younger female friends. "Hey, Alai-chan!"

Alaina's slate blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Eri-kun!"

"Hey, what's the name of that cool blond chick with the violin? She looks dating material." Eri ran a hand through his midnight blue hair. "Maybe you can serve as a bridge for us so I can go out with her tomorrow?"

It was all Alaina could do to suppress herself from bursting out in laughter. "Sorry to disappoint you, Eri-kun, but Kurapica and his friends are only here for tonight."

Eri's mouth dropped. "_His_? You mean she's, I mean, he is…"

"A MALE!" Alaina's friends screamed in ecstasy. "Now I'm definitely in love!" They focused their dreamy looks back on the stage just in time to catch Killua perform another interval while Gon's hands became stationary.

Kurapica lowered the violin again. _"Minareteita kimi no henna ji mo-"_

_"Daiji na kotoba kakuto shinsen ni mieru,"_ Killua continued before flashing his grin. Young females went wild.

Leorio took over the next line. _"Sunao ni narenai sunaosa nankajya-"_

_"Kimi ni nani mo tsutawaranai,"_ Gon sang, closing his eyes as his voice reached the high notes while Killua created a long interval at the last word. The former paused as Leorio's fingers caressed the piano keys and opened his brown eyes. Killua stopped hitting his percussion, and Gon replaced it with his own while turning to Kurapica. _"Mata 'Ohayou' tte itte-"_

_"Mata yume wo misete-"_ Kurapica looked at Killua's direction.

_"Kyou mo genki de-"_ Killua turned to Leorio. Gon's tambourine stopped.

_"Sugosetara iiyo ne,"_ Leorio continued and Killua resumed the rhythm. Gon and Dan quickly nodded at each other.

_"Konnani tanuyun de atarimae na kotoga," _the four Hunters vocalized.

_"Hontou wa ichiban miushinaigachi dakara ne,"_ Kurapica paused as Killua accompanied the last four syllables with a quick and then short interval. Meanwhile, Leorio continued with his keys while the flute's melody changed. _"Me wo aketamama miru yume…"_

_"Shiranai ashita e hakobu merry-go-round goes," _Leorio sang as Killua drummed a long interval. Dan set his flute and Gon readied his hands to use the tambourine.

_"Kimito kata wo kunde kimi to te wo tsunaide,"_ all Hunters sang.

_"Koibito dattari tomodachi de itaikara-"_ Killua finished his last solo line.

_"'Ohayou' tte itte mata yume wo misete…"_

_"Shizen na sono ikikata de iikarasa."_ It was Gon who carried out the final line while the girls in front of the stage shouted "So cute!" and "Cool!" Kurapica's violin brought again the melody of the prelude, still accompanied by Leorio's keys, Gon's constant two-four signature and Killua's drum beats. Killua grinned as he produced another interval and they repeated the same music again. To Alaina, she had never heard a prelude like this that had a unique touch. In a way that she couldn't completely explain, it made her feel hopeful. Light-hearted. In good spirits. She was sure everybody else inside the room felt the same way.

_The music… I can't say anything else except… excellent! _The Hunters used a stringed instrument such as the violin to produce melody that was soft and pleasant to the ears. For rhythm, they used two percussions, a tambourine and a set of drums with calfskin, without one completely dominating over the other. As for the piano, Alaina wasn't really sure whether to classify it in the string family or percussion; she wasn't the music expert in her family after all. But what she did know was that its part during the performance was a big help, complimenting the music as it progresses. And then Dan's flute, although heard only during the chorus, gave support with its sweet tune. It was a perfect blend of strings and wind instrument combined with percussion, music that can be enjoyed by anyone.

Alaina was so caught up with her awe that she didn't realize the music was starting to fade. As seconds passed by, the music grew fainter and fainter until nothing more was heard. The Hunters and Dan then humbly bowed.

The silence was broken by wild hard applause while female shrieks and screams pierced through the noise. Alaina's eyes swept across the area. People were actually smiling while clapping their hands and seemed excited, she can feel the growing energy radiating from them. _These Hunters are something else!_

"Hey, Alai-chan, maybe we should go and see if the people would like to order," one of Alaina's sixteen-year-old friends suggested. "It's obvious from their reactions that they have no plans of leaving now."

"Thanks, Tera-chan." Alaina turned to her other companions gratefully. "Thanks, everyone. This night is going to be a long and busy one, and I appreciate the help that I need from you."

"Not at all," Jil, her friend with dark red shoulder length hair said. "Besides, I get to view four incredible guys for more than five hours regardless of their age. Hey, maybe I can personally serve Kurapica his drinks or whatever he's going to eat! What do you think?"

"Sorry but he and his three friends are my responsibility."

"Hey, you can't keep those talented guys all to yourself!" Jil exclaimed. Their other friends nodded in agreement.

Alaina rolled her blue-gray eyes. "Get real. They're my _guests_ for tonight."

"Actually, even if none of them were good-looking, they got real talent," Wren, another of her friends remarked. "Their music is so cool!"

"Hey excuse me miss," a man from a nearby table called out and motioned them with his raised hand.

"Me too, miss." Beside that table was a middle-aged woman raising her hand too. "I'm ready to order."

Jil turned to Alaina. "If I recalled this right, shouldn't we give the customers the menus instead of leaving them already on the tables?"

"Why not? Either way is not bad."

"In any case, we should go now and do our work. Let's go girls." Jill, Tera and their other friends turned around and walked toward the customers.

As Alaina watched her helpers approach the tables, she could feel renewed energy building up inside her. The excitement and happiness in her were starting to rise higher and higher, all thanks to the sudden and completely unexpected turn around of events. Four Hunters had suddenly appeared out of nowhere to give her a hand, and not to mention their talent, at the most desperate time of her need. The plan they'd come up with to draw large crowds actually worked and their successful performance made the people love them immediately. Her friends were all being very cooperative with her. On top of that, the customers don't seem to have any plans of leaving her restaurant. Alaina was very sure she and Asher would be cooking up a big storm all night. But most importantly…

_The Aquose Cavern is saved._ She turned her head gratefully to the stage. _And I have those four to thank._

"Thank you, everyone," Leorio was saying through the mike, and the applause grew louder. His position now was a little more forward to the audience with the piano behind him. He was holding her father's guitar, all set and ready to play.

"We hope you are having a good time," Kurapica added. Most teenage girls and older people yelled, "Yes!" and "We sure are!" at his words.

Gon turned to his mike. "And we're glad you like our stuff."

"Oh my God, he's so cute!" pre-teen females screamed in delight. Alaina could swear a lot of them may start to faint at any moment.

"But any music couldn't be enjoyed completely without good food, could it?" Killua grinned, once again fanning the listeners', particularly the girls', energy. "And The Aquose Cavern is the best place to be in!"

"Yeah!" the audience shouted.

Eri turned to Alaina. "Are you sure we are still in a restaurant? Maybe I entered a concert hall by mistake."

"Actually, it's quickly becoming somewhere in between."

"I'd never know how you managed to do this, Alai-chan," he remarked, gesturing the Hunters with one hand. "I'm actually older than most of them but I got to admit, these teenagers have great talent! Can you let me on to your secret on how you got them?"

"Sec-ret," Alaina replied, wiggling her raised index finger at each syllable before laughing.

"Yeah, sure. Keep it all to yourself, why don't you."

"Come on, Eri-kun, we're friends! I'm sure you understand why I shouldn't tell."

"Yeah, I know you. No one else should hire them or else you'll regret opening your mouth." Eri looked behind her. "Speaking of friends, shouldn't you go back and help Asher? The poor guy might go nuts on working alone in this kind of night."

Alaina felt a little twinge of guilt. "I almost forgot, I couldn't leave him alone. But I couldn't help it. I'm getting drawn to become a spectator myself!"

"Whatever. I think I should go before I further distract you, Ms. Chef. You can go back to draw out the cooking girl inside of you. See you later!" Eri turned on his heel to walk away from. Alaina smiled and put her apron over her clothes.

"Now I have one question that concerns everyone present here," she heard Leorio say using the mike while she was tying the straps of the apron at her back. "Do you want to stay or do you want to go?"

"STAY!" the people roared.

Leorio grinned. "Then this song's definitely for you." He paused for a while, then began strumming the guitar in a pattern that produced an upbeat tune. He repeated the same process and then was joined by a rapid and loud interval of drums.

_"Wanna stay or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel? Wanna stay or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel?"_ Gon, Killua, Kurapica and Leorio vocalized with the livelier and upbeat rhythm Killua was using on his drums. Kurapica on the other hand was creating fast motions with his bow and his left fingers danced on the violin's fingerboard to produce quick string sounds that complemented the more active music. _"Wanna stay or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel? Wanna stay or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel?"_ Again, there was a quick interval.

Alaina started to head toward the back-of-the-house.

The sounds from the violin died. _"Ejyan-" _

_"-chotto ochikonderu bokura ga,"_ Gon started.

_"Ejyan-"_

_"-chotto kizutsuiteru bokura ga,"_ the black haired boy sang energetically.

Leorio continued for him. _"Kisetsu ga hutari wo-" _

_"-donna ni kaete shimattemo-" _the other Hunters joined him.

_"Hanare banare ni-"_ Leorio again.

_"-narana kerya-"_ they all sang as Killua created another interval.

_"O-rai,"_ the tall Hunter intonated.

_"O-rai…"_

_"O-rai…"_

"Alai-chan!" Tera called out as she approached Alaina in quick steps. "The Head is here. And he wants to talk to you!"

_The Head is here…_ Alaina's heart was pounding, probably with excitement. The timing couldn't be better. "Thanks!"

"He's sitting at one of the tables farthest from the stage. Well then, I'll be off!"

As fast as she can, Alaina untied her apron and placed it on the nearby stool. Her hands flew to her raven hair, hoping she looked presentable enough.

_"Machigai sagashi ni muchuu ni natte chiwa wa ikuto made itte, Senaka muki atteruno ni hontou wa gyutte shitai,"_ she recognized Killua's voice over the rhythm of the tambourine instead of the drums while she sped her way along the side of the restaurant. In the corner of her eye, she saw the people either clap their hands or snap their fingers in the air along the rhythm.

_"Mijikasugiru ne orenji iro shita yuuyake mitai na yasashisa wo,"_ Kurapica rapped as Alaina found the man she was looking for, _"Shitteirukara gogo yuuyake tsukiakari atto iu ma ni-"_

_"Wanna stay or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel…"_ Alaina tuned out the singers on stage and focused her attention instead on how to act natural in front of the chief she had been dreading to meet about more than five hours ago.

"Miss Reece, a pleasant evening to you," the Head greeted when she reached him.

Alaina bowed down in respect before the gray haired sixty-plus year old man donned in a black business suit. "A good evening to you too, Sir. I wasn't expecting a sudden visit from such an important official tonight."

"Well, you're not the only one who had presented the same reaction in front of me," he said. "This surprise round tonight is still far from over."

Alaina silently swallowed to clear her throat. "I believe this visit means there is something you want to inform me about, Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Reece. I know you remember the deal with the Body that you agreed with, correct?"

"That is right, Sir."

"And as I can very well see, you kept your end of that deal. The reason I'm here is to say that your restaurant is no longer in danger of being shut down permanently by tomorrow. Unless your business goes downhill again for some reason, you have absolutely nothing to worry about tonight."

"Thank you very much, Sir." Alaina bowed down again, trying to contain herself from showing the joy threatening to rip across her face in the form of a mega wide smile. Earlier that day she felt like the world's most worthless, desperate and completely helpless human being for not being able to a way to salvage what her mother started. And tonight, the Head was actually telling her that her restaurant was _saved_. It was all she could do not to hug the elderly man in sheer happiness.

"I have to say, Miss Reece, you really outdid yourself tonight." The Head looked around at the people joining the song while dancing on their seats. Then his gaze fell on the stage before turning to Alaina again. "Who are those people on the stage? Correct me if I'm wrong but they don't look like they're from here."

"The boy from the farthest corner is a student of my late father, Sir. The rest of the singers are Hunters," she answered in politeness.

The older man's eyes widened. "Hunters? You managed to hire _four_ _Hunters_ to perform tonight?" It was obvious from his shocked tone that he was asking her for confirmation.

"They may look too young to be but they're genuine Hunters, Sir. They can prove it to you if you see it for yourself." _Although I wouldn't exactly say I hired them,_ she mentally added. But the Head didn't have to know that. No one in Mnemoseil, not even the Head himself, can usually make a Hunter do the person's will unless he makes some deal or a contract with that Hunter, let alone _four_ of them. Or at least, nobody had except tonight. Alaina knew the elder was thinking on how she, still a novice on business, can draw such famous people to do her bidding.

The Head stared at the singers without saying a word for a few moments before regaining composure. He cleared his throat. "Well now, I suppose you cannot lie to me about matters as big as this."

"I can never do that to you, Sir."

"Then 'outdid' is an understatement. You're impressive for a young owner of a restaurant, Miss Reece. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well then, I should be going now. I have to continue my rounds." The Head stood up. "Good night to you, Miss Reece."

Alaina bowed one last time. "Good night, Sir. Thank you for stopping by."

As soon as the elder left, Alaina felt like skipping across the restaurant. She smiled to herself, feeling her body charged with energy she had never felt in months. For the last time, she looked at the people around her, people who seemed to share the same level of excitement, people who were enjoying themselves. At this point she didn't care even if she had to cook until dawn for these people without even taking a break.

_"…setsu ga hutari wo-" _The voice came from Killua.

_"-donna ni kaete shimattemo-"_

_"Hanare banare ni-"_ Kurapica.

_"-narana kerya-"_ Drums were pounded at each syllable.

_"O-rai…"_ he intonated.

_"O-rai…"_

_"O-rai…"_

_"O-rai…"_

_"O-rai…"_ Killua sang.

_"O-rai…"_ the crowd answered back.

_"O-rai…"_

_"O-rai…"_

_"O-rai!" _Leorio yelled.

_"O-RAI!"_ the audience shouted as loud as they could.

_"O-rai!"_

_"O-RAI!"_

_O-rai… all right…_ Alaina thought happily as she headed toward the back-of-house, leaving all her cheering customers behind her. _Everything is all right. _

* * *

"Man, what a night!" Killua plopped himself wearily on one of the chairs near the counter hours later. The restaurant had closed by one-thirty in the morning, and the Hunters were now all gathered around the counter near the back-of-the-house, waiting for the food Alaina was cooking for them.

"You said it," Leorio agreed, sounding as tired as the former assassin was. "I don't recall feeling this wiped out!" He crossed his arms on the counter and rested his forehead on them. "Well, maybe except during the Hunter Exam."

"Well they didn't make us sing or play music back then." Killua stretched his mouth into a big yawn. "This is completely different."

"But you guys enjoyed it too, didn't you?" Gon chirped, not looking the least bit jaded. By the shining gleam in his brown eyes, he seemed to be reliving the events of the mini concert they had performed.

Kurapica could only nod. The night had been too exhausting for words, even for a blacklist Hunter like him. Capturing the Genei Ryodan was one thing; a live performance for more than four hours and warding off fanatic girls was another. He could swear the first task was six times easier than the other one.

"I don't know where you get the energy, Gon." Killua looked at the white wall clock. "It's past two already; don't you feel tired at all or anything?"

"Why would I be tired?"

"It's got to be the adrenaline rush," Kurapica offered, trying to match Gon's level of energy. And was failing miserably.

"Adrenaline?" Gon echoed.

The young Kuruta nodded. "When you feel, say, excited or angry, you feel this surge of energy in your body because the adrenaline works."

"I see." Gon suddenly seemed enlightened. "But you guys felt it too, right?"

"…Kind of." Actually, Kurapica did. For a group of amateur musicians who gave a presentation of what they just recently learned, they sure pulled off a successful performance. The people who had gathered in the restaurant hours ago obviously had a great time, causing him to be eager in giving them everything he got. Never had he felt this kind of strange thrill before. His other friends must have felt the same way. As he recalled those moments on the stage, he felt awake little by little.

"I guess you're right, Gon." Suddenly Killua seemed to show signs of life. "Did you notice how much the crowd had cheered for us like we were some famous stars? It was like I felt some kind of energy boost when they did."

"Especially the girls." Kurapica saw Leorio grinning from ear to ear. "They practically went wild when I threw a wink at their direction."

"They practically went wild when _each _of_ us_ sang," the white haired Zoldick pointed out. "Don't hog all the credit to yourself."

"I wasn't expecting them to ambush us before the restaurant closed, though," Kurapica admitted.

"Well, the important thing is that they liked us and our music," Gon grinned. "Besides that, we got at least a hundred people to this restaurant."

"And by doing so, we also helped Alaina-san," the blond added.

"But for a girl to be in such a situation before and after we came..." Leorio whistled. "Must be really tough for her."

Kurapica nodded. "I know what you mean. Running the restaurant all by herself, risking the chances of being attacked at any time because she lives alone and getting robbed…"

"Not to mention being in debt to most of her friends for helping her, finalizing the cleaning of the area because they had to go home as soon as they can…" Killua added.

"And washing all the dishes and the utensils used by all the people because-" Gon covered his mouth while he yawned. Kurapica figured the weariness must have also been getting even to his spike haired friend. "Because we're too tired to help her and we have to leave early this coming morning. We haven't even considered where we will even spend the night. Or the morning, rather."

"I have to ask though, how does she keep her level of energy high even up to now?" Killua inquired. "Cooking all night would have been more of a burden to me than clearing out trash."

The door swung open, and Alaina emerged, balancing a round silver tray of sliced pizza in each mitten-covered hand. "Sorry the service took a little longer," she apologized while approaching them.

"No, no, it's okay, really." Kurapica put up his hand in protest. "Considering that this food is for free…"

"It's natural that you don't pay for it." Alaina settled one tray on the counter, and Gon took the other one to help her. "You're Hunters. Your license cards are acknowledged here."

"You must be tired already, Alaina-san," Leorio said soothingly. "Why don't you take a rest and join us as we dine?"

"Thank you, Leorio-san." Alaina took the empty seat next to Killua. "I feel I have reached the end of my limit. Well now, shall we?"

Gon nodded.

"Ittadakimasu!" all said in unison.

There was comfortable silence as they wolfed down, or at least in Gon and Killua's case, the thick crusts topped with ground beef, salami, and slices of green pepper, onion rings and mozarella cheese. Kurapica continued to eat in his usual fine-mannered way while Leorio chose to be as elegant as he could in front of Alaina. All of them were just plain tired, and foraging on delicious food was a mode of restoring some of their lost stamina.

"First of all," Alaina began a few minutes later, "I would like to thank all four of you for going out of your way just to help me save my restaurant. I know you have your own plan of activities last afternoon, and I apologize for delaying you because of my predicament. If you hadn't stopped by, tonight wouldn't have been a great success, and I'm forever in your debt. Thank you very much." Gratefully she bowed, the ebony locks framing her face falling over her shoulders.

"Hey, you don't have to do that," Kurapica protested.

"It's okay, really," Leorio said as well. "Helping you was our own free will."

"Don't think that you pressured us into singing back there," Killua added. "Besides, it had been fun!"

"It sure had!" Gon said in a cheerful tone.

Alaina raised her head, her blue-gray eyes starting to moisten with unshed tears. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed."

Leorio rested a comforting hand on her right shoulder. "Hey now, don't cry."

"Sorry." She wiped the tears away with the back of the hand, then gave them a smile. "It's just I'm so happy of how everything turned out. And you guys were great tonight. How much do you want me to pay you as a sign of my gratitude?"

"You don't have to pay us anything," Kurapica said. "Besides, our license cards can cover much of our financial needs."

She took a sip of her cold water before continuing. "Then why don't you all stay in my house for the rest of the night? I'm sure there is still some space left for you."

"Thank you for the offer, but we wouldn't want to become a burden to you," the blond replied. "Besides, I'm sure we can still find a lodge for ourselves."

"You won't find any that still has vacant rooms. Usually every lodge here in Mnemoseil is already filled by midnight. There is no more place for you to go except my house. Please, I insist."

The Hunters looked at each other, realizing that Alaina was right. They hadn't considered the possibility that they may not be able to find a place to sleep at the very early hours of the morning.

"My house is just next here," she added.

Kurapica nodded at Leorio.

"Okay, we accept your offer," the tall Hunter answered. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. And, if you don't mind, I am rather curious about one thing though. How did you compose music as excellent as the one you just performed?"

Kurapica exchanged glances with his other friends and they nodded. _I don't see any reason why we couldn't tell her._ "Actually, we cannot take the credit for it. During the beginning of our trip, we stayed with a wealthy family of musicians. Their children admire Hunters so much, so it already became a habit for the members to teach the Hunters they meet how to play some instruments and at least one song."

"They have to be superb teachers based on the talent you showed. I love the instrumental that you and Leorio-san played… what is it called again? The one with the piano and violin melody?"

"The name's 'Firefly,'" Leorio answered. "One of those pieces taught to us."

"We're fortunate the other compositions weren't too long," Killua stated before gulping down the rest of his mug of warm chocolate. "Those music professors said that if they were to teach them to ordinary people, fifteen days just won't be enough for them."

"So you actually mastered all those in just _fifteen_ days?" The amazement was clear in Alaina's tone. "Did they teach you some technique to do that?"

"I'm sorry, but we promised the family we won't tell anyone," Kurapica replied.

"Okay, I understand."

Killua stifled a yawn with his right hand, looking like he'd be off to dreamland any moment now. "Tonight was the first time we played them in public. I almost thought we would never make it…" His head dropped wearily on Alaina's shoulder.

"Killua-kun, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Killua immediately sat up, snapping back at attention. "Did someone ask me something?"

"I did, and it looks like you really need to get some sleep." Alaina stood up and settled her plate and glass on one the silver trays. "Just let me know when you guys are finished and we'll go immediately to my house."

Gon nodded to the direction of the kitchen. "But what about the dishes that haven't been washed yet?"

"I guess I can deal with that after the sun rises. Let's face it, we're all too tired and we deserve a long break, am I not right?"

Kurapica nodded, trying to fight off the drowsiness starting to claim him. As much as he would like to help the owner clean all the dishes, he had to acknowledge the truth in her words. The only function they can do for the rest of the morning was to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Thank goodness Alaina's house was just a few meters away.

* * *

Half an hour later, Killua stared at the mahogany walls bordering Alaina's living room. Framed pictures of oil paintings were separately hung in wide spaces. The white cushion couch was facing the TV that was contained in a glazed wooden case, and a wooden side table stood next to the couch. Ninety degrees from the latter on both left and right sides were two white chairs, separated by wooden side tables too. On top of each side table was a peach vase with lavender flowers that Killua had never seen before. A large saxony chestnut carpet covered the space of the polished marble floor on the center of the pieces of furniture. The living room had just enough accessories without giving a claustrophobic atmosphere.

"Please make yourselves at home," Alaina said as she closed the entrance door behind her.

"I think I will." Gon jumped into the couch and Killua let himself fall freely beside Gon, landing silently on the soft material. Kurapica sat beside the lighthaired boy while Leorio stood, inspecting the living room's interior.

"I'm going upstairs to prepare your rooms." With that, Alaina walked away from the living room, leaving the four Hunters alone for a while.

"I'm absolutely drained," Killua declared exhaustedly once she was out of their sight. "It's a good thing this house isn't a kilometer away from the restaurant." Singing and beating four drums all night had really made him feel so worn out, he was sure he can fall asleep immediately even if he just lie his body on the floor. Of course, it would be better if he were given a soft and warm bed that would be shared to no one except himself, well, maybe except his best friend.

"When I look around this room, I feel the same welcoming sensation I get from my house back at Kujira Island, although the setting here is different." Gon turned to his right side to see a framed picture standing on the side table. "Hey, is this the sister Alaina-san was talking about?"

Killua raised his brows and approached Gon to take a good look. The photo was only taken up to the upper trunk of its subject. His dark eyes rested on a young girl, probably eleven years old, whose light hazel locks framed her tranquil-looking fair face with calmly closed eyes, a picture of serenity. By the way her parted bangs swayed and the loose, soft waves of her long, light brown hair danced in the air, it was clear that the shot was taken during a breezy day. Killua had to admit, the white silky blouse that bared her smooth arms looked great on her. On her slightly raised left hand was a very familiar percussion instrument.

"Hey, Gon. Isn't this the tambourine you just used?"

His best friend leaned a little closer. "It _is_ the same tambourine. This has got to be Alaina-san's sister who used to perform in the restaurant."

"She looks simple yet cute, doesn't she?" Leorio remarked. Killua hadn't noticed that he and Kurapica had already bent down beside him.

"I'm back."

All Hunters turned to see Alaina already standing near them. If Killua hadn't even heard her footsteps advance, then that meant he is in a really serious need of sleep.

"Hey, is this your sister, Alaina-san?" Gon pointed at the framed picture.

"Yes, she is."

"Wow. She's kind of pretty, isn't she, Killua?"

"Kind of," the Zoldick answered. "Alaina, is she your only sibling?"

"…Yes." There was something strange about Alaina's tone, like it was suddenly mixed with slight grief and depression. Killua exchanged glances with Leorio and Kurapica. They seemed to have the same observation.

Gon, however, seemed completely oblivious. "I bet it will be nice to meet her. When is she coming back?"

Silence.

Killua and the others turned their heads. The smile their host wore had vanished and suddenly, her slate blue eyes turned blank.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Gon apologized, finally coming around. "I must have said something wrong-"

"She may not come back anymore."

Gon's brown eyes widened.

Before Killua knew it, tears were already streaming down Alaina's face. She wasn't sobbing heavily but he can read that there was more grief inside her than the one she was presenting in the outside.

"Hey what is it?" Leorio asked gently while pulling out his handkerchief and offered it to Alaina.

She took it to wipe her face and tried to breathe in deeply. "I'm sorry, I lied to you this last afternoon."

"Lied?" Killua echoed. "About what?"

"My younger sister did not really take a vacation with my grandparents. She's missing. For more than two months already."

"Did you report it to the police?" Kurapica asked.

"I already did, but until now they hadn't given me any report that they had found her. I don't know how she could have just disappeared like that."

"Maybe she got kidnapped for ransom?" Killua suggested.

"I don't think so. If she were kidnapped, I would have already received a note from the people who took her." She brought a hand to her face. "This is all my fault."

"Why are you feeling responsible for the disappearance of your sister?" Leorio asked. "You didn't do anything."

"No, no, it's not like that." Alaina swallowed. "Hours before she disappeared, we had this fight. Both of us got mad at each other, and my sister locked herself in her room. I was too angry to talk to her, so I let her be and decided to speak to her when we both have already cooled off. When my anger was gone, I knocked at her door so we can straighten things out. But she didn't answer. I assumed she fell asleep and decided to wait for her instead. The afternoon turned into night; she still didn't come out. I'm sure she must be very hungry by then, so I went to her room to call her. I knocked and called to the point that I started to yell at her to open the door. When there was still no answer, I finally had had enough and used a duplicate of her room key…" Alaina looked down on the floor. "My sister wasn't anywhere in the room."

"Maybe your sister ran away," Killua tried again. "It's not uncommon for some kids to do that." _Like me for example._

"That had been the first thing in my mind, but I know she didn't leave her room because I was at this very spot when she locked herself up." She pointed to the exit of the living room where the stairs can be seen. "You cannot sneak out from the stairs without being spotted here in the living room. Besides that, it was raining hard during the day until night so her windows were tight shut when I entered her room. And even if there was a way for her to escape, I know my sister isn't dumb enough to jump from her window or venture out knowing the danger she was risking. Her belongings weren't even touched. It was like… like she just… vanished into thin air."

"It _is_ rather strange," Kurapica said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you telling us this?" Killua asked suddenly. Shouldn't family matters like this be personal secrets?

"I don't really know. I just… I feel it's safe to let you know." Alaina suddenly looked up at their faces, a smile on her own as though to tell them to forget everything she had said. "But I don't want to burden you with my problems now. Why don't you come with me upstairs so I can show you your rooms?"

_Rooms upstairs._ Upstairs can be translated to bedrooms, which meant…

"Come on, follow me." Alaina walked ahead of them and they followed her out of the living room.

"I found a problem, though," Alaina informed them while walking up the stairs. "Our guest room is fit for only two people. So I think the other pair can sleep in my sister's bedroom."

At the end of the stairs, they ambled on the polished wooden floor of the hallway. Killua looked at the doors of each room they passed.

"And here we are," Alaina announced, stopping in front of a glossy mahogany door. She took out a yellow key and inserted it on the hole in the knob before turning it to open the door. Her hand reached out to switch on the light. "My sister's bedroom."

As Killua stepped inside, his dark eyes traveled from the white linen curtains lining up the shut jalousie windows to the dawn-tinted walls. There was milky lampshade on top of a tawny side table, which stood next to the bed neatly covered by a long, cerise sheet.

"Will it be all right if you sleep here, Gon-kun and Killua-kun?"

Gon rubbed his big eyes. "It's okay, I guess."

Killua, on the other hand, was quite mortified. The idea of spending his hours of rest in a kind of room that he rarely goes into wasn't exactly comfortable at all. "I have to sleep in a _girl's _room? Why couldn't it be Leorio or even Kurapica instead?"

"Hey, does it look like I'd even fit in the bed?" Leorio asked back. "Your size is just right for it! What's there to complain about?"

_Just because _you_ don't have to sleep here,_ he wanted to return.

"It's okay, Killua," Gon said. "The important thing is that we can sleep."

"See? Even Gon doesn't mind. Besides, between the two of us, who just recently said that he was absolutely drained?"

For a while Killua thought it over, although his brain was starting to become a little fuzzy once again. On one hand, he would have considered the bedroom if it were a little more less feminine. On the other hand, the bed _was_ already within his reach, just a few steps away. On the other, other hand… _Heck, who cares if I sleep in a girl's room? Damn it, I just want to go to sleep!_

"Okay, I accept it," he gave in finally.

"Come on!" Gon strode directly to the bed and let his body drop into it. "Hey, Killua, the bed is soft!"

"Really?" Killua followed Gon and lay down on the space next to him. He could feel his worn out body starting to sink under the carmine layers. "You're right, this feels so good, Gon! Gon? Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Hey, what's this?" In the corner of Killua's eye, he saw Gon holding something like a book.

"What's what?" Leorio inquired as he, Kurapica and Alaina crossed the room to reach them.

"The Compilation: Of Tales, Fantasies and Legends," Gon read out loud. Then he scratched his head. "Huh?"

"It's my sister's favorite book," Alaina answered. "She often reads it at least twice a day."

"Let me see that." Killua took the hardbound book from Gon's hands. The smooth maroon cover was bordered by a lacy curve and the velvet green title was heavily engraved in an artistic font. He turned to the first page, which contained an illustration of an ordinary-looking house with a red brick chimney on top and looked at the text below it. "'Once upon a time, a man lived peacefully with his kind wife and their only daughter, a fair girl named Ella,'" he read out loud. "'They continued to live peacefully as the years went by but one day, the wife died. The man and Ella mourned for her, and not after long, Ella's father got married to another woman, who had two daughters.'" _What in the world is this? _His eyes flicked at the heading of the page. "Cinderella?"

"Cinderella?" Gon repeated in a curious tone.

"It's a popular fairy tale," Kurapica answered.

Leorio turned to face him. "So you've read the story before? I never knew you were interested in such things, Kurapica."

"I didn't exactly read the _actual_ story. I got the idea from one of the books I've read before. According to it, Cinderella belongs to one of the most famous fairy tales because the main character was able to attain the wish that she never thought can be possible and then got married to the prince of the kingdom."

"Back in my hometown, there are some children who want to hear those kind of stories all the time," Leorio shared. "But I really am not familiar with any of them."

Again Gon scratched the back of his head. "I've never even heard of this stuff before. I mean, Mito-san sometimes used to tell me a few stories before I go to sleep when I was younger, but never anything like those in that book."

"That's because fairy tales are more popular with young girls," Alaina explained. "There are some stories that have boys or men as the story's main character but the more often featured people are princesses and the like."

Kurapica sat on the edge of the soft mattress of the bed, studying the page closely. "If I'm not mistaken, they are also considered as figures of fantasy, and children wish they could be like them."

"Jeez, who would actually believe in this stuff?" Killua's face was a picture of disdain while he continued to flip the pages. _The huntsman's knife was all set to kill Snow White but suddenly his heart was filled with pity,_ he silently read. _He just couldn't bring to kill an innocent girl, even if the evil Queen herself ordered him to. "Run away now, Princess," said he. "And please never return back to the castle." "But why?" asked Snow White. "It seems like the Queen is very jealous of you," answered the huntsman. "Quick, run and go into a place far away where she can never reach you." The Princess thanked him and took off deep into the woods. Meanwhile, the huntsman took his knife and killed a bear to remove its heart and present it to the Queen as though it were the Princess's heart. _He stared hard at the page. _I could have done a job eighty times better than this. _"This is beyond pathetic! He couldn't even kill the princess!" Good thing he never caught Karuto reading books as pitiful as the one he was reading right now.

"May I see it?" Kurapica extended his chained hand.

"Gladly. Take it." Killua plopped the book on the blond's palm and lied down again on the bed. Fairy tales were just make-believe, a bunch of stories created by some person's figment of imagination. He thought back of the portion about the huntsman and the princess named Snow White. _Or lack thereof._

"Hey, look at this," Kurapica called out suddenly.

"What?" Killua didn't bother to cover his yawn. "Don't tell me you had found a part of a story whose plot is worse than the one I just read."

"Not a story." The young Kuruta raised a long rectangular item his right hand. "It looks like a bookmark."

"So? What's fascinating about it?" _Who cares? I should have just slept minutes ago instead of reading some stupid—_

_"An instrument for vision and the tool regarding utterance are united_

_Passageway to him who comes across written words more than once_

_A universe in likeness of fiction, imagination_

_Begins, concludes with them."_

"So what does it mean?" Gon wanted to know.

Kurapica cupped his chin with his right fingers the way he did whenever he was into deep thinking. The bookmark sailed smoothly to the bed. "I have no idea. It doesn't make any sense."

"Let me look at it." Leorio picked up the bookmark and his eyes scanned the lines. Gon stood up next to him to read it as well. "I don't understand this at all."

_Whatever._ Killua turned his head away from them.

"I wonder what it could possibly mean by 'passageway-'"

"Leorio-san!" he heard Alaina cry out. "Where did he go?"

"He just—disappeared!"

"Leorio!"

_Disappeared?_ Killua immediately sat up and look around. It was true. Leorio wasn't inside the room anymore. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Leorio suddenly disappeared! One moment he was just right here and-" Gon left his sentence hanging as he vanished right before Killua's very eyes.

"Gon!" The former assassin whirled and snatched the bookmark from the bed. To him, it was just a glossy royal blue board with the words written in the same fashion as the book's front. It seemed harmless, but Killua felt a sense of foreboding, only different this time. "Could it be that-"

"Don't say anything." Kurapica put his finger on his lips, looking at him and Alaina in warning. He extended his chained hand again, motioning Killua to give him the rectangular object. _He's going to check what's wrong._ He turned to Alaina and extended an upright palm, a message for the owner of the house to stay away from their perimeter. But as he did, he saw her blue-gray eyes widen in shock, and he spun around to find Kurapica gone.

"Kurapica!" _What the hell is going on here?_ He let his hand silently pick the seemingly cursed bookmark again. _An instrument for vision and the tool regarding utterance are united, _he silently read._ Passageway to him who comes across written words more than once… _Something about the line clicked in his mind. He went back to the first line. _Instrument?_ His eyes narrowed, then widened. _Wait a minute—_

He raised his head up but he wasn't inside the pink bedroom anymore. Darkness. Killua tried to fight the heavy sleepiness that was quickly claiming his body but he felt too weak. His eyelids were getting heavier by each second and before he knew it, he had already fallen into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**About the food, the concept sounds familiar, ne? I blame all the Chuuka Ichiban reruns for it.**

**About the music, I, er, got carried away, I guess. I couldn't find any remix of the opening and closing songs, so I decided to manipulate our four Hunters into performing some on their own for me, something like Ohayou: unplugged version (Man, what was I thinking back then?). Unfortunately, although I heard at least eight different sounds in the original version (including something that sounds like a clapping instrument, sorry I don't know the exact term for it), it can't be all used by only four to five people, so I narrowed down and changed some instruments.**

**Please be so kind enough to review my work. I hope it wasn't lame or anything. To continue, or not to continue… Hmm.**

**I hope this was worth your time. Thanks for reading this work! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me (but how I wish it does... [sigh] ) but to Yoshihiro Togashi's mind and wherever he got his inspiration in creating this really wonderful anime.

**To all the reviewers of **_Sk8er Boi_** (you know who you are), thank you so much!**

**The second chapter is finally here! The three stories to be intertwined? One is HxH, of course… for the other two, I've already dropped some hints in the summary. This fic may turn out to be a little weird at first and please take note that the plot here does NOT completely follow any of the three said stories to give way to each other. Also, this is my first (and probably the last, I don't know, depends on my mood in the future) time writing a fic using the NxK pairing regardless of how slight it may or may not seem. Man, it's not that easy, not that I have anything against this couple. It's just Togashi never gave any hint that they are meant to be together and all. One more thing, the story is not, uh, how do I say this, stereotypical.**

**Many thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter! I appreciate your reviews; sorry for making chapter 1 too long. Like I said before, I got carried away. I have this tendency to be long-winded and going overboard; anyway, I'll try to make the next chapters shorter. Thanks again! : )**

* * *

OF WHAT TALES MAY BRING

ChApTeR 2

* * *

_I can't stand this anymore. _

Her pink sleeping clothes had already been taken care of. It was already morning, the start of another day.

Another day of broken promises.

_And when there's a broken promise, there's a new department store waiting for me._ Normally she would be thrilled at the chance to try out the new, and not to mention expensive, items her shopping sprees may take her and at the same time, make her forget the fact that her father had tricked her again. But she was already so tired of the same old routine; if she goes through this worn-out cycle one more time, she might drive herself crazy before her seventeenth birthday.

What was more, going through the same old routine meant going out with the same old bodyguards. Sure, she bore the title of a Princess so naturally her father had provided her with her own personal bodyguards to protect and defend her, but must they follow her _everywhere_? It was also hard for her to track her father down anytime because of them. _They're always standing in my way. They always follow papa's orders first before mine! "Don't let her out your sight." They sure take it literally! _

There was a knock on her door. "Hime, may I come in?"

"Come in." Her answer came out flat.

The door opened, and entered a young woman clad in a pale lavender kimono. The minute the door was closed behind her, she bowed in respect, her light brownhair falling over her shoulders. "Your breakfast is ready, Hime."

The young girl slowly approached her bed. "Where's papa?"

"The King had already left for some personal business."

"And what time is he coming back?"

"I'm very sorry, but I don't know, Hime."

_Of course. Could I have expected anything else?_ This was so typical of her father. The girl sat on the side of her bed before her hand ran lightly along the rosy sheets. Last night she had overheard his plans of checking out some goods that will be auctioned somewhere in a few weeks time. Or was that in a few days time? She wasn't sure; her father had been successful at confusing her with the date. Yet she had managed to persuade him by all means that she could. All the times that she had begged, pleaded to the point of whining and trashing out the room, perfected during the past years… They did come in handy most of the time. Last night, her father had promised to take her wherever he was supposed to go for the auction items.

And today, first thing in the morning, that promise was broken. _Again._ She had already expected that.

Just by thinking about this piece of fact, she felt she just lost her appetite. But she couldn't show it now. She had to show that everything is fine with her. If she screwed up, her plan will crash down into nothing before it even started. "Just bring my food here, Eliza. I don't feel like eating all by myself in the dining hall."

"As you wish, Hime." Eliza bowed again before leaving the room.

The girl pulled out a brush from her vanity drawer and ran its soft bristles on her long pink tresses. _For all I know, papa could be lying to me again. Maybe he won't really check the items today but _tomorrow. It couldn't be impossible; after all, her father had already done this trick to her once. She had never believed in what people called the trusting of one's gut but she felt it was telling her that what she was thinking was a big possibility. _Well he cannot trick me anymore._ She will pretend to be her usual shopping self today as to not arise the suspicion of anyone who was supposed to look out for her and then sleep early tonight.

Because she needed all the energy she can get to execute her plan. To lose all her bodyguards the following day and find the place where her father will be, all by herself.

For she was Neon Nostrard after all. And what Neon wants…

_Neon gets._

* * *

The air was completely still as Leorio opened his eyes. _I fell asleep again_.

He lifted his head before staring momentarily at his crossed arms that were resting on his knees. On the spot where he was sitting was green grass, still not moving because of the absence of a breeze. Uncountable graves surrounded him, many off-white epitaphs as representations of the different sections where the dead lay. White candles continued to give off their own light, untouched, defeated by the morning sun. Lying beside them were brown flowers gathered by plastic wrappers, all dried and wilted. Today had been no different from last week. Or the many months before that.

Pietro was still dead.

Leorio closed his eyes, then slowly opened them. Here he was again, visiting his friend's grave every other four days since the day Pietro was buried. At first the dead and dull silence had given him the creeps; the world outside the cemetery was full of life, a complete contrast to the despondency and melancholy the atmosphere above a ground full of graves brought. But Leorio knew this was the only place where he can really communicate with his deceased friend, without anyone disturbing him or thinking he was someone with an unsound mind. By now he had grown used to what he had originally thought was an eerie air. To him, it was rather kind of peaceful.

If only Pietro had left him in the same state.

"Pietro," Leorio uttered softly. With one knee he knelt down before his friend's grave, the same sorrow he had felt a few years ago washing over him again. The rest of the cemetery was devoid of any people, and Leorio felt the same way: empty.

The same thoughts that played in his head over and over again each month, no, each day, were now making him recall that fateful moment once more, the moment when death took his friend away from the threads of life.

"What should I do now? Pietro?" Leorio asked although he was bitterly sure that his friend would not respond. How could he, when he was already several meters below the ground? "I had sworn before this grave a long time ago that I'll be a doctor no matter what. But..."

_Everything's still the same. I may never become a doctor at all. That dream seemed to become more and more out of my reach each day. _

His mind raced back to the days when he and Pietro were both happy. Were both family to each other. Were practically brothers who can tell each other anything. Leorio had aspired to become a doctor someday, and his close friend had been encouraging him, willing to support him in anyway that he can. Both had promised to help each other no matter what, and they had leaded their perfectly normal lives. Until that disease.

Until the Sheriff became King.

Leorio slowly closed his eyes, each scene playing before his mind's eye becoming clearer and clearer. He was still a medical student when that disease had fallen upon Pietro. Fortunately, he had found a formal doctor who was able to assess his friend's health. _He told me that Pietro had been lucky enough to have his condition checked before everything became completely out of control._ But by that time, the doctor had provided only one solution for Pietro: an operation. Nothing else. The problem was that it required an amount of money that neither Pietro nor Leorio had ever seen in their entire lives.

The problem meant double pressure for Leorio. He didn't have that kind of amount; he had to work for at least two jobs just to compensate for his studies in medicine AND study religiously to achieve his dream. But Pietro's life was in danger if he let his selfishness take over his being. Besides, he had no intention of breaking his promise; he was willing to give up his time just for true friendship. So he had worked for every job he can find, not caring if he never slept, not caring if it drained every ounce of energy out of him. If every drop of sweat and blood that he shed would mean saving Pietro's life, then he was more than willing to allow his body, his soul, to throw itself completely into work.

Finally, his efforts were starting to yield their fruits. What started as a little amount of money slowly grew larger and larger as Leorio piled up all his saved salaries. Soon not only would he be able to pay for the operation fee, he would be able to continue his studies smoothly.

That would have been possible if the former King hadn't left. And if the Sheriff hadn't taken over.

The emptiness in his heart was suddenly replaced by burning anger. _Nostrard, that bastard… he doesn't deserve his position! No amount of greed can compare to that he possesses, that- that—_ Leorio willed his tongue to remain still to prevent himself from spitting out all the strings of curses that he could think of as he stood up. If he was going to curse and condemn the present King, Pietro's grave was not the right place to do it. The anger inside forced another picture of ugly memories in his mind's eye.

If Light Nostrard had been money-hungry when he was still a Sheriff, his hunger increased at least twofold when he gained the title of "King." That was why Leorio abhorred that particular rule in the land that enabled this, of all things, to happen. Unlike other continents, countries or regions, the land where he was born had no destined rulers, no leaders, only titles and rules started by many generations before him. _Freedom, they say. Yeah right._ Whoever had the most influence, power or wealth automatically had the right to proclaim himself King, or Queen if the person happened to be a female, and make it known to the public. Such title meant enormous control to anything and power to do anything whether good or bad, regardless of the already set rules. Meanwhile people of less influence or power had lower ranks; it was no wonder they compete and fight each other to death. _The King when Nostrard was still Sheriff treated us like real humans. I wish he hadn't left! _

For Leorio was almost able to meet the amount of money required for the operation fee. _Almost._ Then suddenly without any warning, the present King had impost the law of heavy taxes to every home. Despite Leorio's protests, the King's men had forced him to give up all the money he had saved for Pietro and himself. As a result, he was forced to stop studying medicine and worse, the operation wasn't continued. Leorio could do nothing while watching Pietro die in his deathbed.

_I know you can hear me, Pietro. Our world has even become poorer after you left. Especially since the King is taking pleasure with the people's money. _Our_ money. But none of us can do anything about it!_ His hands balled into fists, shaking. "I don't get it. Why is it that the world is so cruel? Why do poor people get even poorer while the rich take the little amount that belongs to them? Why?"

He was answered by silence.

_If only he hadn't taken away our money, if only I could have done something to stop him, Pietro would be alive today! I'll make that bastard Nostrard eat dirt!_ he cursed in his mind.

But a sudden flash of an image that shot right through his head removed all thoughts of hatred. Dizziness took Leorio momentarily, causing him to stumble back. _What the hell was that?_ he wondered, shaking his head to clear his mind. The image was too fast and vague for him to see a good picture. _I think I need to get some rest. _

"I'll come back again after a few days," he softly said, his eyes trained on Pietro's grave. "Rest in peace, Pietro." With that, he turned around and started to walk away.

The exit of the cemetery wasn't too far away, so Leorio decided to take his time walking. Carefully he avoided stepping on the unmarked graves that were almost concealed with tangled vines, wondering at the same time how the loved ones left by the dead could just leave the burial ground forsaken. But it was no wonder if the reason was lack of money. _I am fortunate enough to give Pietro a proper burial._ The last two words lingered in his mind, making him contemplate. _Will I have one when it's already my time?_

Then there was that sudden image again. Leorio stopped in his tracks. This time it was clearer; the scene showed himself running inside some sort of a tunnel and there were several hundreds of people with him. The tunnel seemed to stretch forever, as though there wasn't an end. _Wait a minute. What would I be doing in a long tunnel like that? _

_Just forget it, Leorio._ It was probably nothing. Besides, he cannot waste his time wondering about something that was probably a figment of his imagination when he had more important things to do. Satisfied with his logic, Leorio shrugged slightly and continued to walk toward the exit.

_Kurapica, Gon! Don't enter! There are many snakes inside!_ Leorio stopped, feeling his heart pumping blood in a faster rate. In his mind's eye he saw himself inside some kind of an underground cave, with a green-haired girl protesting. There were two faint voices shouting his name and before he knew it, he felt fangs sink in his skin.

Leorio involuntarily shuddered, feeling surprise and terror shot at the memory. Although he couldn't explain why, he felt the phantom bites as though they were real. As though it really happened to him before. Had he been inside a cave with snakes inside? When? Why? This was so confusing. _What is happening to me?_

And more importantly... _Who are Kurapica and Gon? _

* * *

"Where are you going again, Curarpikt-sama?"

Curarpikt stopped. _And here I thought I had gone unnoticed. She really has sharp eyes._ Slowly he turned around to face a young girl with big green eyes and waist-long wavy blond hair gathered by a scarlet ribbon.

"I'll just take a walk outside," he answered, smiling.

The girl slightly frowned as she walked to him, and he noticed the worry in her eyes. "But I thought His Highness wants you to practice with your twin swords. And the Queen notices you often leave the region nowadays. We don't want you to get hurt or anything, Curarpikt-sama."

"Cana, I told you already that you can call me plain Curarpikt when no one else is around. Don't worry about me; I'll come back as soon as I get fresh air, I promise. Go back and tell Otousan that I just went outside and I'll practice again as soon as I come back."

Like always she knelt down on one knee before him in respect and bowed her head. "Yes, Curarpikt-sam... Curarpikt."

"Hey." On her shoulder he placed a hand that made her look up with meek eyes. "You don't need to do this," he said gently. "Now, also tell Okaasan that if I'm not yet back within two hours, she should not worry; I can take care of myself."

Again she bowed her head. "Yes."

Her tone, although it was meant to be polite, had a hint of doubt and worry. "What's the matter?"

"Uh- nothing, sir. But... "

Curarpikt waited patiently.

"I- I don't mean to be rude but... is this still okay, the way you want me to address you, I mean? I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure anymore."

"I'm a prince. I can have my own say on the things I decide."

She did not say anything.

He studied her face for a while. "Do you really want to know, Cana?"

Cana raised her head in surprise. "But you don't have to completely answer my question, sir. It's not necessary to do it anyway."

"You can drop the 'sir.'"

"I'm sorry. I'm not comfortable without saying it."

Curarpikt looked behind him where the houses of his people were built. "I changed my mind."

"What...?"

"Come with me."

"But... I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble..."

"Cana, we've been friends ever since I was ten and it doesn't matter to me whether or not you know how to use a weapon."

"But…"

"That's an order."

"..." She remained silent for a while, then gave a little smile. "Yes."

"Good," Curarpikt said. "We'll be back in an hour or so. I'll explain to Otousan everything so that you won't get into trouble. Just remember this, Cana. I want you to treat me just like everyone else when we're alone, not as a prince but as a friend. Can you do that?"

Cana nodded.

"All right. Let's go."

"Okay." Immediately she got up and ran to his side.

_It's been quite a long time since I walked with her._ Curarpikt glanced at the ten-year-old girl with him while heading outside the entrance through foot. As the only child of the ruler of the Kuruta tribe, his childhood days had been lonely for him. Sure, he had lessons on proper manners and learning, he had his training and his parents had provided him playmates to keep him company, but the loneliness wasn't due to boredom or idle time. Nobody seemed to notice it, but in a way, he had been secretly envious of other children because they had their own brothers or sisters. Curarpikt did not even have a single sibling.

But then he had met Cana at the age of ten. During one time when he had nothing to do, he had accidentally found her one time crying by herself under a tree and tried to comfort her. When she finally smiled, he had felt a strange feeling of pride of accomplishing something great. Before he knew it, they had already started to become friends.

Years passed by, and their friendship still continued, despite the fact that Cana's father worked under Curarpikt's father in his activities, which would normally make her servant material. But for Curarpikt, Cana was already like a sister to him. And more than that, she was the only one Curarpikt knew he could really call a friend, despite their status and age gap. He didn't care even if nobody would believe that for everyone expected a prince to be always around people in the same level as his and nowhere else. He never approved of it though; it was something blocking the real way of communicating with others.

"One more thing I forgot to ask you."

"Um, what is it?"

"You really got too much used to saying my name politely, didn't you?"

"I really should be doing that, Curarpikt-sa— Curarpikt. I am after all several years younger than you." Cana quickened her steps to catch up with Curarpikt's short strides. "Can I at least add -kun to your name? I'm really not used to what you want me to do."

Curarpikt let out a chuckle. "If you're comfortable with that, then why not?"

Cana beamed.

"I take it you want to play it safe?"

The young blonde nodded. "I was caught by my mother one time calling you plainly by your name. She got mad and told me not to be rude to you again whenever we are talking. And she yelled at me that although you may be a friend to me, I should never forget that you are also the son of our ruler, and that I'm still under your command. I mean, even though we've been doing this before, now you have training and responsibilities to do, so we never get to talk anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"No! You don't have to apologize. I understand the reason. I've been busy on my own way too."

"No, I want to, for making you feel that way."

They remained silent while strolling their way toward a nearby forest. Neither of them minded the comfortable silence for they were taking in the view of hundreds of tall trees before them. They passed through the unmarked entrance as a soft breeze played with their flaxen hair, creating a slow cascade of sailing green leaves to shower above them at the same time.

"Curarpikt-kun?" Cana said out of a sudden.

Curarpikt glanced at her. "What is it?"

"I just want to ask you something personal, that is if you don't mind."

"Go on."

"What makes you want to be called simply by your name? I mean, my father told me before that princes of other regions would expect people like me to kneel before them or do everything they say. They do have the power to send disrespectful servants to prison until they rot, don't they? I can't help noticing you're very different from them."

His green eyes scanned the woody area and he gently directed Cana to the foot of a substantial tree. She cast him an expectant look.

"This sounds really unbelievable but the truth is," he began while they sat on the ground, "I sometimes wish I were a common person."

Cana's young face stated shock but Curarpikt wasn't surprised. He had already expected this kind of reaction. "But why? You have everything and yet you want to be someone ordinary?"

He nodded. "You're a little too young to grasp this, but I understand. My being a prince does not mean everything is going smoothly for me. People have to be formal around me, even those around my age. Sometimes it becomes so stiff, it irritates me."

"Does His Highness know anything about this?"

"He doesn't, and I don't want to bother him anymore. He has a lot of other things to worry about; I don't want to add it to his list." Curarpikt remembered how even his childhood playmates now give him special treatment. Couldn't he experience life as an ordinary Kuruta even for just one day?

_But you really _are _an ordinary Kuruta,_ a voice whispered at the back of his mind. _All throughout your life you have been, remember?_

Curarpikt blinked. _Ordinary? _Even though the voice was small and faint, it also sounded powerful and calm, like it belonged to a different Curarpikt. The word floated lightly in his mind.

"What's wrong?"

He snapped back to attention and saw Cana looking worriedly at him. "It's nothing."

The worry in her face shifted to doubt, and Curarpikt tried to erase it with a reassuring smile. It worked.

"This is a nice place for thinking deeply," she commented, sounding awed. "Why hadn't I gone here before?"

_I'm wondering the same thing too._ He extended one leg and folded the other to hug it with his arms, resting his chin at the top of his knee. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cana toying with the green grass happily with her fingers. _It is peaceful and quiet here. _As he surveyed the area, he noticed that the forest seemed to spread out forever. It seemed endless, just like the cloudless azure sky brightened by the sun above him. The atmosphere seemed light; Curarpikt could feel it smoothly easing his tension. Surprisingly nature had a way of pacifying someone. Slowly he inhaled and calmly closed his eyes.

But when his green orbs opened, he saw nothing but pure darkness. Somewhere there was a faint sound of an object rustling and clicking against itself continuously. Something that sounded like metal. The rustling grew louder slowly, until Curarpikt can name its definite sound; blindly he extended his right index finger, feeling like under some trance. _Chain…?_

Before he knew it, something long shot out from his finger like magic. He moved his hand to face him, and felt his other fingers shooting out chains as well. Curarpikt could hear the links of the chains still clicking against each other as he felt cold metal dancing around his right wrist before starting to wound itself on his arm...

"Curarpikt-kun?"

His eyes snapped open, breaking the spell. He blinked twice, realizing that he was back in the quiet forest again. He shook his head, his blond hair swaying along the movement.

"Curarpikt-kun?" Cana's voice sounded a little bit strained.

Curarpikt faced her to see the slightly scared expression on her face. "What's the matter? You seemed a little tensed."

"Your right hand..."

_My hand?_ He caught sight of something silvery-gray clutching it. His eyebrows knitted together, he held up his hand before him.

"What the— How did it happen?" he asked aloud with a look of disbelief. There was a ring in each of his fingers, and each chain attached to each ring was wrapped around his wrist. Curarpikt tried to pull the chains off but none of them even broke. With his left hand he pulled up his long white sleeve to find the rest of his arm entirely wrapped with metal links. _That vision… does it have something to do with this?_ It was as though the chains just… _materialized _out of nowhere.

"Can I do anything to help?" Cana asked.

"Thank you but I can handle this." _If my hands can't break them, then maybe my kan will, _he decided, pulling out his swords from under his cloak. He positioned one blade next to the first chain but he was about ready to cut it when the blade broke.

_My sword! _His eyes widened in bewilderment as he picked up the shattered blade. _I don't know what exactly is going on but obviously something is way off here._ Curarpikt carefully placed the blade down.

But the moment his hand touched the ground, he saw an image quickly appear in his mind, causing him to recoil.

"Curarpikt-kun! What happened?"

Curarpikt was dazed. "What was that?" He tried to replay what he just saw and visualize it. It was a quick flash but he saw everything in the picture. _A light haired man with slit eyes, cards, myself holding the kan... where is the other sword? And why are we in battle stance inside a huge room?_

Then a series of images flashed again. This time he saw his hands cupped around a stemmed glass of water with a green leaf floating on the surface. There was a chunk of crystal inside and he turned around to face a man with dark bangs spilled across his forehead. The last image that flashed horrified him and terror filled his heart, for he saw many houses set on fire, flames that were licking the structures hungrily while dancing toward the darkened sky. Terrified screams of the women and children of Kuruta were mingling with each other. Men were fighting but ruby liquid stained their clothes, and the ground was heavily covered with lifeless bodies swimming in their own liquid of life.

"NO!" he shouted in the quiet forest, his heart hammering a rhythm five times faster than usual. Beads of sweat were forming at his temple and he still couldn't get over the image stubbornly lingering in his mind. _What did I just see? The future? Why did I see my people... dying? _

"Curarpikt-kun!" Cana looked really alarmed. "What's happening to you?"

Curarpikt clutched his head with his chained hand, his body trembling all over. "I— I..." He fell on his knees and stared at the ground.

"Curarpikt-kun! Please, answer me!"

"Kuruta... getting killed..." he managed to say between gasps. Upon hearing his answer, Cana's face went white.

Then slowly the horrible scene faded away and another image replaced it but this time in a form of a word: nen.

_Nen?_

_Ren... Ten... Zetsu... Hatsu... Gyou... En... In... _the same voice that he had heard a while ago chanted in perfect rhythm over and over again. Curarpikt couldn't hear anything else. He couldn't hear the chirping of the birds or the breeze anymore. All his ears were catching were the words continuously ringing in his head. The more he listened to the chanting, the larger his confusion grew.

Suddenly the chanting stopped but Curarpikt caught the last word. _Gugenka._

_Nen? Gyou? Gugenka? What do these words mean? What are also these things I'm seeing? What on earth is really going on?_ He shook his head, his blond hair sailing back and forth.

"Are you all right, Curarpikt-kun?" The concern in Cana's voice was unmistakable.

Curarpikt snapped out of it and inhaled deeply before releasing his breath. "I'm all right." He shut his eyes, trying to get control of himself. First he needed answers. _Looks like I'll have to find a fortuneteller right away. But no one in Kuruta knows how to predict the future. I have to do something._ Then an idea entered his mind. "Cana, we're going home now. I need to pack."

Cana seemed taken aback. "O-Okay. But what are you planning to do?"

"I have to go and find out something."_ I cannot waste time; I really have to go and find him. Or her. Even if it means I have to leave Kuruta now. _

* * *

_This is great, _Killua thought in sarcasm the following day. He skated farther on the two-way road, eyeing the carpets of fresh grass he passed. _How duller could this day get?_ _I don't even have anyone to play with!_ _Nobody would even come near me._

It had been a few days since he left Kukulu Mountain. _I wonder if anyone had noticed that I was already gone? I hope they haven't. _He thought about it. _Yeah right. If only they would stop dictating me, I may not have done this in the first place._

Born in the Zaoldyeck family, the older members of Killua's family had practically stamped ASSASSIN on his forehead. When he had reached the age of three, his training to endure all forms of torture and hardships started and still continued up to now. Killua managed to display magnificent talent and skill to the point that he already had exceeded his father and grandfather's expectations of him. But then, everyone, except Caltt, started telling him his own expectations, demanding him incessantly to do everything he says for his own benefit, until Killua got fed up accepting everything they say. He was so sick and tired of everyone telling him how to run his life and had to quarrel with them just to defend what he thinks. When his mother told him that he was going to start training soon on how to finish off people quickly, that had been the last straw. Upon reaching the first year of his teen life, a Zaoldyeck will receive the actual training to kill, to not feel any mercy, to learn life-taking skills, everything that a professional assassin should learn. Killua was still twelve years old. Where did his family go off like that, insisting that the training should start right away even before he turned thirteen? They actually looked forward to making him kill, to _murder_. And he was turning thirteen in a few weeks. Disgusted, he had secretly run away from home before any Zaoldyeck could think of an idea to make him agree with the tradition.

Now Killua was felt like regretting his decision. News about his family must had spread like wildfire, because everywhere he went people withdrew their children away from him, returned their animals to their proper places and shut their homes. Nobody wanted to be near him. Killua had seen only one emotion in their eyes: fear. One thing that had irritated him was that the rumors he heard were actually magnified in exaggeration, most of them practically made up by people who probably heard about the Zaoldyeck clan secondhand and didn't even get the story straight.

Also, there was the fact that everything outside the last town he had gone to was awfully quiet. Killua could swear he had seen more excitement watching his nails grow longer. If there was anything more pathetic than dying without putting up a fight, it was death by sheer boredom. _There's nothing exciting here. I might as well go somewhere else._

He was about to change direction when his black eyes spotted a lone figure walking quickly ahead of him. Toward him. Killua raised his brows and decided to continue skating to get a better look. _Finally, a person to play with after all this time._

When they were about to cross paths, the stranger suddenly looked at him with a question in her, no, _his_ green eyes, although his face was composed. Killua stepped down on the ground to stop his skateboard and returned the look with a neutral expression, knowing the stranger was about to ask him something. _Oh well, might as well beat him to it._ "Oniisan," he called out casually. "What's the hurry?" He took note of his blond hair that fell shortly below his ears and his dark wine coatlike garment outlined in pale violet. On the stranger's right shoulder hung a slightly large sling bag. _He doesn't look like he's from around here._

The blond stopped. "Listen, I know you don't know me but can you tell me where I can find the nearest fortuneteller?"

"A fortuneteller?" Killua thought hard for a while. "Sorry, I have no idea."

"Oh." The blond looked a little bit disappointed, Killua noted, before regaining composure. "Well, thank you anyway." He turned his head before starting to walk away from the Zaoldyeck.

_Hmm._ Killua stared at the back of the stranger's head, an idea beginning to form in his mind. "Wait, I just recalled something."

The stranger stopped in his tracks and turned around. "You know someone?"

"No, but there is a region ahead of you belonging to some Light Nostrard. I heard someone there knows how to predict the future," he answered, crossing his fingers behind his back. The name really existed because his father mentioned it once before; in fact, Killua had decided to skip exploring that region for some reason. One thing is for sure, though. He definitely didn't have any idea if a fortuneteller does exist there. But that was where the fun is. He hid his amusement behind a straight face.

The stranger looked ahead of him, then back at Killua. "How accurate is this fortuneteller?"

"People say she's awesome! None of her predictions have ever failed her, not even once!" Killua's face was a perfect picture of awe, eyes widened and all as he let his voice be that of one truly impressed.

"I see." The blond stared at him for a while, then nodded. "Thank you for the information."

Killua tried to suppress his grin. "Anytime."

The blond started to go on his own way and Killua pushed his feet against the ground to start skating on his own path. _That went well._ There was nothing better than playing tricks on a complete stranger to cure his boredom while being alone in a lonely road. He continued riding on his skateboard when suddenly a flash in his head startled him.

"Woah, hold it." He set his foot to put the skateboard to a halt. "What was that?" He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

_It's probably nothing,_ he decided, stuffing his hands inside the front pockets of his midnight blue shorts.

Then something flashed in Killua's mind, this time it was clear enough for him to get the picture. In his mind's eye he saw a blond teenager holding up his right hand, a long chain dangling with a small dagger at its end. Killua had never seen a shade of red as brilliant, not to mention also as deadly, as that of the teenager's eyes.

_Freaky... but interesting._ The light-haired boy's dark eyes danced, remembering the stranger he had crossed paths just a while ago. Except for the color of the eyes, his features were unmistakably exact to that of the guy he had seen in his mind. _Yeah, very interesting indeed. _He slightly raised his foot and maneuvered his skateboard to a hundred and eighty degree swirl before riding again on a straight line. "Hey, oniisan!"

The blond stopped walking and turned around, watching as Killua caught up with him. "Is there anything that you want?" he asked while Killua circled around him before stopping his skateboard.

"Nothing, really," Killua answered, stuffing again one hand in his front pocket. "I just thought you might need company along the way. You don't want to get lost finding Nostrard's region now, do you?"

"No, I guess not." The blond turned his attention back at the road ahead of him. "Feel free if you want to join me."

"I guess I'm taking up that offer." Killua started riding on his skateboard while the blond just kept on traveling by foot. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"May I ask you something?" the blond spoke after a while.

Killua turned his attention at him, his pale hair sailing in the air. "Shoot."

"Are you really going to take me to the right place or mislead me again?"

"Mislead? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're good at hiding the truth but it's so obvious that you're lying."

For a while Killua thought of acting shocked at such a statement but then decided to forget it. His scheme had just been uncovered, and this guy was so good at doing it. "You know, you're one of the few people who can see through my words. How did you figure out the whole thing?"

"Through your eyes."

Killua was puzzled. "My eyes?"

The blond nodded, his green eyes still focused ahead of him. "The eyes never lie. You know how to keep a straight face or to act impressed when you lied. But basically I was paying more attention to how your eyes behave. I saw a hint of mischief there, and I figured you must be planning to play a trick on me. Am I correct?"

_Impressive._ This time Killua was genuinely amazed. "There is no way of fooling you, huh?"

"Is that how you see it?"

He shrugged slightly. "I guess." Killua observed his companion in the corner of his eye. _There is something really familiar about this guy. _He thought hard of all the times he had been brought outside Kukulu mountain, of all the people he had met before, figuring that he may had seen his blond companion in the past. But he came up with nothing. _This is getting odd. _

"So, what's the real reason for joining me?" the blond stranger asked, walking a little faster.

"I don't know really... okay, this sounds weird but I just felt we have met before but I can't remember where or when." This time Killua was telling the truth, no questions asked.

"Strange..."

"What?"

"I don't know how... but I think I've seen you before too."

Surprise took Killua. "Really? So you think it's fate or something?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out later when we find a fortuneteller. If we can find one, that is." The stranger gave Killua a pointed look.

"Fine, fine." Killua raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "So I lied about the fortuneteller. But there _is _a Light Nostrard that exists. Who knows, you may see someone who can see the future in his region. What do you have to lose?"

"Lots of time, I suppose."

Killua rolled his dark eyes. "Come on, you know what I mean."

"All right, nothing, if we'll make our trip a little faster than this." With these words the blond's feet moved faster to speed up his walking.

"No problem." Killua pushed his foot harder against the ground to increase speed. "Hey, oniisan, you do have a name, right? So what is it?"

"Curarpikt. What's yours?"

Killua tried to wipe the mischievous grin forming in his face. "Yellmi."

"Stop lying."

"All right already." _Darn, this guy is too sharp._ "It's Killua."

* * *

"A fortuneteller, you say? Why yes, as a matter of fact there is one here."

Killua felt his jaw drop. He hadn't expected his lie to be proved true so soon! He and Curarpikt were already inside the region and were asking for information from one of the residents.

Curarpikt cleared his throat. "Can you tell me where I can find him? I'm kind of in a hurry."

The thin thirty-plus guy in front of them pointed ahead of him. "The fortuneteller I'm talking about is a girl. She happens to be the daughter of the King here. If you want to see her just go there."

Killua couldn't help noticing how the man practically spat the word "King" in disgust. _Grudge? _"The Princess herself is a fortuneteller?" He let out a whistle. "Her father must be so lucky."

"You have no idea," the resident muttered darkly under his breath but Killua managed to catch his words. Why did this man seem to hate his King so much?

"Well then, I'm going now. Thank you for the information," Curarpikt said.

"No problem." The guy sounded like he hadn't meant what he just said, as though something in their conversation just made him suddenly tired. "Good luck."

Killua turned his head around and his dark eyes stayed on the man even as he and Curarpikt parted ways with him. _What did he just mean by that?_ He focused his attention again on the houses along the way. _Wait, why do I even care?_

"What are you planning to do now?"

Killua shrugged his shoulders to answer Curarpikt's question. Initially he had wanted to find out the connection of his vision to the blond but the images had stopped appearing in his head since he had accompanied him. He was beginning to lose interest. "Hmm, maybe explore this land a little? I don't have anything important to do anyway. How about you? You're going to meet the Princess?"

"I have to."

"Whatever you say." Killua tilted his head slightly to get a better view of what was ahead of them. "Hey look, the street is splitting in three." _Let's see… I think the right one will do. _"I'm going to take the right street. I assume you're going straight ahead?"

"That's right."

After a few minutes, they reached the point where all four paths met. "Well then, I'm off now." Without waiting for another word from Curarpikt, he took the right street and began to walk, carrying his green skateboard tucked under his arm.

More than half an hour later, Killua found himself walking among busy customers whose eyes were glued on the goods spread along the wide lane. It seemed to be some sort of a marketplace; vendors were calling out to people passing by to take a look at their wares, and people crowded under tentlike sheets that represent the extent of the seller's booth. Nobody seemed to be paying attention at him; in fact, nobody seemed to notice him at all, unlike the grand entrance he had made hours ago. _It doesn't look like they've heard of us or they're too busy buying and selling stuff to take notice._ Killua felt the corners of his mouth lift a little while surveying his surroundings. Either way was just fine with him.

Suddenly he stopped when his eyes caught sight of a figure ahead of him at the exit about nine to twelve meters away. Killua took a step closer and narrowed one eye at what had caught his attention. Although the figure's back was facing him, he recognized that straight-cut black hair that was a little above the shoulders. _What is Caltt doing here? _Then realization hit him. His mother must have sent his younger brother to convince him to go home, no doubt. _Well I'm not going to do it._ He stared at the boy. Since when did his brother wear a pale blue dress? _Probably to catch me off guard because I supposedly can't recognize him. Too bad he already failed on that department. _

Killua was about to turn around when he noticed a young man approach Caltt with a look of confusion on his face. Killua couldn't hear what he was saying though. He watched as the man showed something to Caltt and he took it as though to take a closer look. Soon they were both engaged in a conversation.

Suddenly out of the corner of his dark eye, Killua caught a swift movement from the right side. It was another young guy, and he was heading toward Caltt, one carefully hidden hand on his side that couldn't be seen by an ordinary person except by Killua's eyes. _He's up to no good. Caltt must have sensed it by now._ He made no move to see how his brother will handle the oncoming situation.

The speeding man quickly shot his hand in and out of the pocket of Caltt's skirt as he ran past the boy. But to Killua's surprise and shocked amazement, his brother didn't even seem to notice that he had just been robbed, still talking to the first young man as though nothing had happened. _How could you have not even felt it, Caltt?_ he felt like shouting at him.

The first man suddenly began to run away toward the exit of the market, and Caltt's hand flew to his pocket. He whirled to his left and began to run after the two men while yelling things that sounded like, "Thief!" and "Help!"

Killua watched in disbelief as Caltt sped away. _God, Caltt, you're too slow! You're supposed to be the most nimble of us all!_ True, his brother was a few years younger than him but he was running as fast as an average teenager and his agility failed the requirement as the speed of a Zaoldyeck. At this rate and with the continuously widening distance between them, Caltt will never be able to catch up with the robbers. Killua sighed as he dropped his skateboard into position and stepped his right foot on it. _Guess I have to lend him a hand on this._

He pushed his left foot against the ground to start moving. The moment the wheels rolled forward, he made the movement faster and faster until his quickly increasing speed made everything a blur. Killua's white hair swept backward while he felt himself whizzing past Caltt. When he was about to go past the two young men, he smirked while maneuvering his skateboard around them to cut their chase short. When he completed his circle, he made a point of stopping his skateboard in front of them just a few feet away. "You seem to be having much fun," he uttered casually. "Can I join your little game?"

The man who had snatched from Caltt's pocket narrowed one eye at him. "Who the hell are you?"

Killua shrugged nonchalantly. "Just a nobody. Actually, I'm looking for a playmate or more. And guess what, I finally found two of them, and they're in front of me right now!"

The first man took a few steps toward him menacingly. "Get lost, kid, or you're going to have— Hey, where is he?"

"Right behind you." Killua's hand made a chop at the back of the robber's neck, causing the latter to collapse silently to the ground. "You're it. Aw, you're already tired? It's no fun anymore!" He turned to face the second man and pasted a grin. "Hey, oniisan, can you continue the game for him?"

The second robber's face paled by a shade. "W- What did you do to him?"

"I don't know. I tagged him and he just fell." Killua let his dark eyes travel up and down the man's profile, scanning any bulge in his clothing. "No, I just made him go to sleep. Now, let's change the game." He finally spotted a rectangular form bulging somewhere in the waistline of the man's dark brown pants. "I'm in the mood for hide-and-seek. And I'm looking for something that was snatched from someone's pocket. I hope you hid it well." And before the robber could notice it, the Zaoldyeck had already gone behind him. Killua let his right hand strike the back of the man's neck just like what he did to the first robber. The man moaned a little before falling to the ground.

There were sounds of footsteps quickly approaching, and Killua turned to see Caltt running toward him. Caltt slowed down when he was just a few more meters away from Killua, and the latter watched him fall on his knees while panting and gasping for breath.

Caltt gasping for breath?

Puzzled, Killua left the two unconscious robbers, picked up his skateboard and walked toward the young boy. His face was lowered to face the ground, his black hair covering his face. The moment Killua reached Caltt's spot, he looked down at the younger Zaoldyeck. "What's happening to you, Caltt! How could you let two ordinary fools get away with robbing you of whatever they took from you, huh?"

"I—"

"But don't answer that question first," Killua cut him off. "Tell me what you're doing here. Have you been following me around or did you come because our mother told you to fetch me? Answer me Caltt, and it better be the truth."

"But my name is not Caltt!" the boy protested, looking up. "Who are you?"

Killua blinked as the young brunet got up on his feet. The white-haired boy stared hard at his—no, _her_ face, bewildered at his mistake. _He-__She _isn't _Caltt. But— but they look so similar!_ The resemblance was incredible. The young girl, whom he guessed was around ten to twelve years old, had the same straight-cut black hair and the spread bangs that his younger brother had. But now that Killua could see a closer look, the girl's face was framed by locks of hair that curved inward as they reached her collarbone. Her big round eyes reminded him of smoke, unlike Caltt's slightly almondlike eyes that were a shade of violet. When his gaze fell on the girl's light blue dress, which was actually a jumper over her long-sleeved white blouse, he felt like kicking himself. _Of course Caltt would never wear anything like this. How could I forget that I always see him in a kimono? _

"What are you looking at?"

Killua blinked again, recovering. "Sorry. I mistook you for somebody else." To hide his embarrassment, he walked away from her and headed toward the two thieves lying on the ground, trying to appear like he was looking for the stolen object. Kneeling down, he yanked the second man's forest green shirt and pulled out a folded wallet that had printed cherry blossoms at the right side. "Is this the one he took from you?" He raised his hand to hold it out to her.

The girl ambled to him. "My wallet!" Gratefully she took it from Killua's hand and bowed down thankfully. "Thank you very much!"

"It's nothing. So, you didn't notice that you were already being robbed? You look like you're in a deep conversation with him." He jerked his thumb on the first young man.

The dark-haired girl's face flushed slightly with embarrassment. "I didn't feel it. Everything happened so fast. He was asking me for directions because he said he got lost while following the map he showed me. The next thing I knew, he gave me a strange smile and then ran away. Then that's the time I noticed that my wallet's no longer in my pocket." Then the expression on her face shifted to confusion. "Not that I don't appreciate your help but why did you stop them from getting away?"

"I thought you were my sibling."

"Your sibling… Caltt, isn't it? So I look a lot like her?" Interest was written all over her face.

_Him,_ Killua mentally corrected but there was no point in making the girl feel weird out about a boy wearing a girl's apparel. "From a far distance, yes. But now that I've seen you up close, you have your own differences. For one thing," he pointed at the spot on the left side of his chin, "my sibling has a mole here and you don't. You're also slightly taller than Caltt."

"Oh. Well, thank you again… uh, how do I call you?"

"Killua."

"Thank you again, Killua-kun. How can I ever repay you?"

Killua thought for a while. "An ice cream would be great."

"Um, could it be something else other than spending? I'm a little sensitive about money right now, sorry."

"Well…" _I don't know much about this place, so…_ "I'm new to this land, so I need a quick and little tour around, if you have the time… what's your name?"

"L- Liian."

"Okay, Liian. If you really want to repay me, just show me the ins and outs here and we'll be just fine."

Liian seemed surprised at first but then the surprise melted into a smile. "Then it's a done deal."

* * *

_Such an unusual region this is. _

The thought was stuck in Curarpikt's mind while continuing on the path he had chosen. This land was a labyrinth and a mishmash of unorganized sections. Minutes ago the street he took had branched out into multiple directions, it had been difficult to figure out the man's definition of "just go there." So he had just trusted his instincts, which told him to take the very most center, pointing it out as the best option of all options.

And what an option it had been. So far, he had already reached a line of department stores, an open park, a seemingly old town and now, a subdivision of some sort near the mouth of the woods. The organization of the region was chaos itself. _How am I going to find the Princess in this state?_ How did anyone here find his way in and out anyway?

There was no point in denying it. The prince of Kuruta was lost in a foreign territory.

But surely, there must be someone who could help him. Green eyes scanned the wide space around him, still as sharp as ever, searching for any sign of residents, anyone.

And there he found it. Or rather them.

Several meters away ahead of him were two figures close together, too far away to capture their distinct features but close enough to tell him that one was a child, the other, a lady. Relief washed over him, and he walked toward them, not in a hurry like an overly ecstatic wimp, not as highly as a prince might do, but in a calm and casual manner of someone peacefully strolling by.

But that peace he felt suddenly melted like butter thrown into a huge bonfire as his traveling feet narrowed the distance between him and the scene he was approaching.

Nothing was wrong with the first figure, a small form of a boy, probably around eight or nine years old.

But the second figure who was holding his arm, the shapely girl who suddenly turned her head at the slightest detection of his presence, the owner of the cold aurous set of eyes and bounded dark blue hair… That indeed was something wrong, so wrong that Curarpikt couldn't stand it as the dam of held-back memories was suddenly broken and everything filled every inch of space reserved for his confusion and points of forgetting.

He now remembered everything. He wasn't just Curarpikt, prince of the peaceful tribe of Kuruta.

He was also Kurapica. The sole survivor of what was left of it.

_Kumo._ That single word that registered in his mind, no, in his heart, at the sight of a member he had sworn to finish off was enough to trigger the blazing anger he hadn't felt for a long time, pave its way directly to his eyes. His set of vision must have gone red already, for the boy took a step back, a mixture of slight surprise and fright on his young freckled face. The female thief, Machi, he remembered Gon telling him once before, seemed a little bit taken aback before regaining the calm composure she was projecting.

"Let him go." Thirsty he may have been to eliminate another leg of the Kumo, it wouldn't do any good if her hostage loses his life in the process. No, he had to be calm.

"And you are…" Machi's voice was cool wind to his ears. Her hand was still holding the child's arm.

And then he lost it. "Arranging your trip to meet the dead." Raising his right hand at shoulder level, he willed his Dowsing Chain to appear, ignoring the surprise he felt when Machi pushed the boy out of her way instead of crushing his captured arm.

Was he mad? Was he actually going to fight with a Ryodan member with an innocent within their battle vicinity? His rational side kept yelling at him to clear his mind first before he can do something reckless, while the other side, the one that had been formed out of pure hatred, repeated the same chant to his soul: _You took off a leg of the Kumo and decapitated it. You can remove another appendage again. Don't lose this chance! _

And that side won.

The chain with the ball was thrust forth the air as he quickly dashed forward, knowing fully well that Machi would evade it. True to his expectations, she was already out of sight by the time the Dowsing Chain reached her spot. _Behind at the right._ It barely got half a second for her to move out of the way. But he knew that already.

Matching up with her, he maneuvered the chain's directions by moving his hand and his finger, every attempt of attack failing, or so it seemed. One thing was unusual, though. All Machi did was either dodging his chain or defending herself from it, never attacking, not even once. But underestimating her won't be the best move.

And then he got it. The chain caught her covered foot, wrapping itself tightly around it and the ball weighing it down. Without missing a beat, Kurapica immediately slammed the chain to the ground and at the same time preparing the attack of the instrument meant only for the Ryodan: the Chain Jail. Even while the gold-eyed girl was still in mid-air, his middle finger which had already whipped out the chain had been itching to pull back the invisible weapon caused by using In.

But his anticipation of an oncoming victory, which was suspiciously easy, made him lose his concentration and he saw his chain when he moved it into heading toward Machi's direction, just right after she hit the ground. _Two, one, and—_

"Look out!" Everything happened to fast. Too fast for him to see the boy throwing himself in front of Machi. Too fast for him to realize that the Chain Jail had wrapped itself around the child's body instead of his target.

Too late.

Horror and dread froze his entire body, already knowing what will happen next. Years ago he had created a rule to strengthen his Chain Jail. The rule to use it only on the members of the Geneiryodan.

Kurapica had broken this rule. And had to pay the price for doing so.

_My own death. _

* * *

**Please review. Thanks! : )**


End file.
